7 Years of Love (Kyusung Versi)
by Angela Kim
Summary: Just a litlle story about Kyusung. BL. M-Preg. Chap End up!
1. Chapter 1

**Author : Kim Yeonjae**

**Title : 7 years of love**

**Main cast : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) slight Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin)**

**Cast : Cho Ryewook (kid)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), M-Preg (don't like, don't read)**

**Disclaimer : All cast not mine but this story is mine.**

Tidak Minnie, hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Kyu, jebal".

"Tapi hal itu sama saja dengan mengkhinatimu dan aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu".

"Tapi ini adalah satu-satunya cara untuk mendapatkan anak".

"Tidak! ini bukan satu-satunya cara, kita masih bisa mengadopsi anak. Tapi tidak dengan cara gila seperti ini".

"Aku tidak mau mengadopsi anak, aku mau membesarkan anakmu, darah dagingmu, sekalipun itu adalah anak dengan namja ataupun yeoja lain."

"Terserah padamu, lakukanlah sesuai keinginanmu aku tak akan pernah menang berdebat denganmu."

"Jinja? Gomawo chagi. Aku akan mencari namja paling manis untukmu."

**Author POV**

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin adalah pasangan suami-suami yang bahagia. Tapi kebahagiaan mereka teruji dengan divonisnya Sungmin mengidap Leukimia yang mengharuskan diangkatnya rahim sungmin sekalipun pada saat itu ada kehidupan baru dalamnya. Sungmin benar-benar terpukul, tapi itu adalah cara terbaik untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya. Sekarang Sungmin sedang mencari seorang namja yang dapat dipinjam rahimnya untuk ditanamkan benih-benih kehidupan oleh suaminya Kyuhyun. Dia tahu hal ini benar-benar gila dan akan menyakitinya nanti. Tapi hanya hal ini yang terlintas dalam pikirannya.

**Author POV End**

**_2 hari kemudian_**

Dengan wajah yang benar-benar ceria Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki villa kediamannya bersama suami tercinta nampak seorang namja manis mengekor dengan wajah terkagum-kagum akan kemegahan bangunan dihadapannya.

"Silahkan masuk, jangan malu-malu anggaplah rumah sendiri". Ajak Sungmin pada namja manis tersebut.

"Ne, Gomawo Sungmin-shi"

Setelah masuk mereka langsung menuju ruang tamu, disana sang namja manis duduk pada sofa kulit berwarna krem sementara itu Sungmin telah menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Tak lama berselang Sungmin kembali ke ruang tamu dan duduk di hadapan sang namja manis. Kali ini Sungmin telah berganti menggunakan pakaian santai.

"Tunggulah sebentar suamiku dalam perjalanan pulang, tak usah khawatir suamiku adalah namja tertampan di dunia." Sungmin memulai percakapan matanya berbinar-binar saat memuji suaminya.

"Ne."

"Jangan gugup seperti itu, rileks saja".

"Baiklah".

Ting….. Tong…

"Itu pasti Kyunie, kau tunggu sebentar aku bukakan pintunya dulu."

Tak butuh waktu lama Sungmin telah kembali dengan namja tampan berperawakan tinggi berkulit putih pucat serta rambut ikal yang dibiarkan memanjang hingga leher.

"Annyeong, Kim Joong Woon imnida". Namja manis tersebut memperkenalkan diri pada namja tampan disamping Sungmin.

"Ne, annyeong Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun memperkenalkan diri. Ada desiran aneh pada dada Kyuhyun saat melihat namja manis didepannya. Kulit putih mulus bak porselen, bibir tipis semerah delima sangat menggoda, pipi chubby, tubuh yang proposional layaknya yeoja. Apakah dia telah jatuh cinta lagi? Ini tidak mungkin hanya ada Sungmin dalam hatinya, tapi siapa yang akan tahu.

5 bulan sudah berlalu sejak perkenalan Kyuhyun dan Joong Woon dan 5 bulan sudah ada kehidupan lain dalam rahim Joong Woon hasil hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Semenjak hamil Yesung diberi perhatian berlebih oleh Kyuhyun bahkan Kyuhyun over protective terhadapnya. Kyuhyun telah jarang tidur dan menghabiskan waktu bersama Sungmin istrinya, seluruh waktu luangnya dihabiskan bersama Joong Woon dan hal itu membuat Joong Woon merasa bersalah karena telah merebut perhatian Kyuhyun mengingat dia hanyalah pria sewaan. Ya, Joong Woon dibayar oleh Sungmin lebih tepatnya rahimnya dibayar mahal oleh Sungmin untuk ditabur benih-benih kehidupan dari suaminya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kyunnie, hari ini temani Minnie berkunjung ke rumah Siwon hyung ne?"

"Nanti siapa yang menjaga Joong Woon di rumah?" Tanya Kyu

"Biar bibi Jung saja yang menjaga Joong Woon."

"Ani. Tidak bisa. Minnie pergi sendiri saja ne, biar Han ahjussi yang mengantarmu."

"Kok begitu? Kan Minnie minta ditemanin Kyuhyun."

"Kyu tidak bisa meninggalkan Joong Woon sendirian di rumah, nanti kalau dia kenapa-kenapa gimana?"

"Ya sudah, Minnie pergi sendiri saja".

Dengan kecewa, Sungmin memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri. Sakit, hatinya benar-benar sakit saat Kyuhyun lebih memilih menemani Joong Woon daripada menemani dirinya. Miris saat dia mengetahui hatinya suaminya kini tidak lagi menjadi miliknya. "_Kau mencintainya Kyunnie"._

Tes….tes…

Bulir-bulir bening itu akhirnya jatuh juga setelah sekian lama tertahan pada pelupuk coklat karamelnya.

9 bulan telah terlewati. Dengan wajah sarat kekhawatiran Kyuhyun mondar mandir didepan ruangan operasi Joong Woon. Rasa takut kehilangan perlahan menyusup dalam hatinya saat memikirkan setelah ini Joong Woon akan pergi dari kehidupannya. Hatinya tak bisa berbohong lebih lama lagi dia mencintai Joong Woon, namja manis yang sedang meregang nyawa bersama buah hati mereka. Rasa kekhawatiran perlahan menghilang saat tangisan seorang bayi dari dalam ruangan operasi Joong Woon.

Ceklek

"Selamat Tuan Cho. Bayi anda namja yang sangan manis persis ibunya." Ucap Dokter Park.

"Jinja? Terima kasih Dok. Bagaimana dengan keadaan ibunya?"

"Istri anda baik-baik saja dan telah kami pindahkan ke ruangannya dan anak anda sedang bersama Sungmin-shi di ruangan anak."

"Baiklah Dok. Aku ingin melihat keadaan anakku dulu."

Di sebuah ruangan serba putih nampak seorang namja manis telah sadar dari pengaruh obat bius pasca operasi. Namja manis itu terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian mengambil secarik kertas beserta pulpen dari laci nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Ekspresi sedih tergurat jelas pada wajah manisnya. Kristal-kristal bening meluncur deras dari manic kelamnya. Dengan langkah tertatih namja manis itu meninggalkan bangunan serba putih tersebut., meninggalkan namja yang sangat dicintainya terlebih lagi meninggalkan buah hatinya. Ya, Kim Joong Woon memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun berserta anaknya.

Sementara itu, seorang namja tampan tampak tergesa-gesa menuju ruang inap ibu dari anaknya. Ekspresinya sulit dibaca entah khawatir, takut, atau bahagia semua telah berbaur menjadi satu saat ini.

Ceklek

"Wonnie chagi kau dimana?"

Kyuhyun berteriak memanggil Joong Woon saat didapatinya ranjang itu telah kosong. Tangannya bergetar hebat, kakinya tak kuat lagi menopang, tubuhnya telah merosot ke lantai cairan hangat mengalir deras dari sepasang eagle. Tangan kanannya meremas kuat secari surat dari Joong Woon.

"Andwe, kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku seperti ini Joong Woon. Aku mencintaimu benar-benar mencintaimu."

Hiks

Hiks

"Kembalilah, jebal".

Dibalik pintu Sungmin hanya dapat menahan tangisnya mendengar pengakuan langsung dari mulut suaminya yang telah mencintai orang lain. Dia telah menyadari hal ini sejak lama hanya saja hal itu benar-benar menyakitkan saat kalimat itu meluncur lancar dari bibir suaminya.

"Kim Joong Woon, aku akan menemukanmu Umma kandungku".

Cho Ryewook bocah berumur 7 tahun itu telah membulatkan tekadnya menemukan Umma kandungnya saat membaca surat dari almarhum Cho Sungmin wanita yang selama ini dianggapnya sebagai umma. Surat yang menceritakan masa lalu ayahnya juga surat yang menguak sebuah rahasia. Berbekal selembar foto yang menampilkan seorang namja cantik serta sebuah alamat teman Cho Sungmin di daerah Mokpo, Ryewook memulai pencariannya tanpa sepengetahuan Appanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia hanya mengatakan ingin belibur ke Mokpo

"Aku akan mempersatukan mereka. Fighting Cho Ryewook."

**TBC**

**Lanjut or delete?**

**Review yang banyak ne, low review dibawah sepuluh maka ff ini tidak akan dilanjutkan. Tapi kalau review diatas sepuluh maka akan dilanjutkan.**

**So, review yang banyak ne, Don't be silent reader**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : Kim Yeonjae**

**Title : 7 years of love**

**Main cast : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) slight Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin) slight Kisung (Kibum x Yesung)**

**Cast : Cho Ryewook (kid)**

** Lee Donghae**

** Lee Hyukjae**

** Lee Taemin (kid)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), M-Preg (don't like, don't read)**

**Disclaimer : All cast not mine but this story is mine.**

**Chapter 2 **

**_At Mokpo_**

Ting…. Tong…

Ceklek

"Nugu?" Tanya seorang namja manis pada anak kecil dihadapannya.

"Anyeonghaseyo ahjussi, Naneun Cho Ryewook imnida". Cho Ryewook memperkenalkan diri sambil bungkuk 450.

"Aigooo… kau Cho Ryewook anaknya Cho Sungmin kan? Manisnya. Ayo silakan masuk."

"Ne, gomapsumida ahjussi".

**_At Living Room_**

"Hae-ah kau dimana?" Teriak Hyukjae

"Ada apa yeobo? Jawab Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Ada tamu dari Seoul."

"Ekh… Nugu?"

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjussi Nanenun Cho Ryewook imnida mannaso bangapsumnida".

"Aigoo…. Manisnya. Kau Cho Ryewook kan? Anaknya Cho Sungmin".

"Ne, ahjussi".

"Selamat datang di keluarga Lee. Anggap saja rumah sendiri jangan malu-malu ne. Oh iya perkenalkan Naneun Lee Donghae imnida dan namja manis disamping kamu istri saya Lee Hyukjae. Ahjussi juga punya anak seumuran kamu namanya Lee Taemin.

"Oh iya chagi Taemin mana?" Tanya Donghae

"Taemin sedang ada kegiatan di sekolahnya chagi."

"Oh ya sudah. Wookie kamu pasti lelah karena perjalanan jauh biar ahjumma antarkan ke kamar ne."

"Ne, ahjumma."

**_At Ryewook Room_**

"Umma, Wookie sekarang di rumahnya Donghae ahjussi. Apa yang harus Wookie lakukan? Bagaimana Wookie mencari Umma Joong Woon? Wookie bingung harus memulai dari mana pencariannya. Bantu Wookie, Umma." Ryewook terlihat berbicara lebih tepatnya curhat pada foto Cho Sungmin.

Setelah curhat pada foto Sungmin, Ryewook kini sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Satu persatu pakaiannya dikeluarkan dari koper dan diatur rapi pada lemari yang tersedia. Kelelahan merapikan barang-barangnya, Ryewook pun jatuh ketiduran hingga petang menjelang.

Tok…tok…

"Wookie, bangun Nak waktunya makan malam". Hyukjae berteriak dibalik pintu kamar Ryewook.

Tok…tok…

"Wookie."

Lagi-lagi Hyukjae berteriak, namun tak ada sahutan

_"Kenapa tak ada sahutan ya? Wookie masih tidur mungkin. Tapi ini sudah malam, biar aku bangunkan saja." Pikir Hyukjae_

Ceklek

"Wookie, bangun chagi waktunya makan malam". Hyukjae mencoba membangunkan Wookie yang saat ini sedang terlelap di ranjangnya.

"Hoam…..ekh ahjumma, mian Wookie ketiduran."

"Gwaenchana chagi, ayo bangun terus mandi kemudian makan tunggu di ruang makan ne."

"Ne, ahjumma".

**_At Dining Room_**

Di ruang makan keluarga Lee beserta Ryewook telah berkumpul nampak raut kebingungan tercetak jelas pada wajah Lee Taemin. Hatinya bertanya-tanya keberadaan namja manis dihadapannya. Melihat raut kebingungan pada wajah anaknya, Donghae pun memperkenalkan Ryewook.

"Taemin-ah kenalkan ini Cho Ryewook anaknya teman Appa di Seoul."

"Annyeong, Lee Taemin imnida".

"Ne, Annyeong Ryewook imnida"

"Karena Wookie lebih tua 2 bulan daripada Taemin, maka Taemin-ah kau panggil Wookie hyung ne."

"Ne, Umma".

"Ya sudah ayo dilanjutkan makan malamnya."

Setelah perkenalan Ryewook dan Taemin, ruang makan keluarga Lee benar-benar hening hanya dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan piring sesekali memecah keheningan. Selesai makan malam Ryewook dan Taemin memutuskan beristirahat di ruang keluarga sambil menonton kartun kesayangan mereka Spongebob.

"Hyung." Taemin memulai percakapan

"Ne, ada apa?"

"Hyung, besok akan ada pagelaran seni tahunan di sekolah Taemin terus disitu Taemin bersama teman-teman akan mementaskan drama musical".

"Jinja? Apa Hyung boleh ke sekolahmu untuk menontonnya?"

"Boleh…boleh….boleh…." Jawab Taemin ala Upin-Ipin

"Tapi Hyung tidak tahu lokasi sekolahmu."

"Kan ada Appa dan Umma, Hyung bisa berangkat bersama mereka."

"Ne, besok jam berapa festivalnya dimulai?"

"Jam 10 pagi."

"Oke. Hyung akan datang".

"Gomawo hyung".

"Ne".

**_At Sapphire Blue Elementary School_**

Prok…prok…..

Tepukan meriah penonton memenuhi Aula Saphire Blue usai pementasan drama musical tinker bell yang dibawakan Taemin beserta teman-temannya. Senyuman kebahagiaan terulas pada wajah-wajah manis nan polos kala pementasan mereka mendapat sambutan hangat. Tiba-tiba ruangan menjadi gelap gulita sekelompok anak menggunakan kostum bintang yang kelap-kelip naik keatas panggung, dentingan piano mengalun indah seiring dengan suara baritone nan merdu memenuhi ruangan mengiringi tarian anak-anak.

_Shining star like a liitle diamond_

_Makes me love_

Ryewook terkejut dengan lagu yang dibawakan, lagu yang sangat dikenalnya. Sekelebat memori terlintas pada benaknya.

**_Flashback on_**

"Appa".

"Waeyo chagi?"

"Wookie tidak bisa tidur."

"Mau Appa nyanyikan sebuah lagu?"

"Ne." Pertanyaan Kyuhyun mendapat anggukan antusias dari anaknya.

_Shining star like a liitle diamond_

_Makes me love_

Suara indah milik Kyuhyun mengalun mengantar Ryewook pada mimpi indahnya. Tangannya sesekali mengusap surai madu anaknya kemudian turun pada kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup rapat beralih pada kedua pipi chubby mengelusnya sebentar, entah sejak kapan liquid bening menetes membasahi pipi Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar mirip Dia. Dia yang telah melahirkanmu. Dia yang telah menggeser posisi Cho Sungmin. Dia yang membuatku bahagia dan sedih dalam saat bersamaan. Dia yang memenuhi hatiku dan pikiranku. Dia yang telah pergi membawa separuh hatiku. Dia yang benar-benar aku rindukan".

Tes.,., tes…..

Liquid bening mengucur semakin deras.

"Bogoshipo Joong Wonnie chagi."

Akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh tertidur disamping Ryewook.

Keesokan harinya saat terbangun, Ryewook langsung memberondong Kyuhyun dengan sejuta pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

"Appa, lagu yang tadi malam Appa nyanyikan lagunya siapa?"

"Itu…". Kyuhyun menjadi gugup seketika, entah apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Itu apa Appa?"

"Itu adalah lagu yang sering dinyanyikan Ummamu saat kau berada dalam kandungannya."

"Jinja? Kalau begitu Wookie ingin ke kamar Umma". Wookie yang saat itu belum mengetahui kebenaran Umma kandungnya mengira Cho Sungmin sebagai pemilik lagu tersebut.

_"Bukan, bukan dia Wookie" lirih Kyuhyun dalam hati_

**_Flashback Off_**

"Ekh.,., Umma". Caramel Wookie membulat sempurna setelah sadar akan sesuatu. Tatapannya dipertajam untuk melihat wajah pelantun lagu tersebut, namun nihil wajahnya tak terlihat sedikitpun karena penerangan yang kurang.

_"Sungmin Umma apakah yang sedang menyanyi ini adalah Joong Woon umma?" Inner Wookie_

Prok…prok…..

Lagi-lagi tepukan meriah mengakhiri penampilan yang baru saja selesai. Penerangan telah kembali normal tapi sang pelantun telah turun dari panggung. Ryewook hanya mendesah kecewa karena tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Penasaran akan sang pelantun, Ryewook pun memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Taemin saat pulang nanti.

**At Lee Family's House**

"Taemin-ah".

'Ne, Hyung"

"Hyung boleng bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentang apa Hyung?"

"Siapa yang tadi bernyanyi mengiringi tarian sekelompok anak yang menggunakan kostum bintang?"

"Ohh….. Itu Yesung Seongsanim. Waeyo hyung bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aniyo, hanya saja Hyung terpukau dengan suaranya. Apa Taemin bisa mengenalkan hyung pada Yesung seongsanim?"

"Ne. Suara Yesung seongsanim benar-benar indah. Baiklah Taemin akan mengenalkannya pada Hyung."

"Jinja? Gomawo. Kapan?"

"Besok Hyung kita kerumahnya saja."

"Yaksok?"

"Ne, Yaksok."

_"Tak sabar menunggu hari esok". Inner Ryewook_

**_*Skip Time*_**

Ting….tong….

"Nugu?"

"Annyeong ahjussi, Yesung seongsanimnya ada?"

"Annyeong Taemin, Yesung seongsanimnya sedang memasak didapur. Ayo masuk." Ajak seorang namja tampan berkulit seputih salju.

"Gomawo ahjussi."

"Ne. Tapi siapa ini yang datang bersamamu Taemin-ah?" Tanya sang namja sambil menatap Ryewook

"Ohh ini anaknya teman appa dan umma . ayo hyung perkenalkan dirimu."

"Annyeong ahjussi Cho Ryewook imnida".

"Ne, annyeong Kim Kibum imnida".

"Ayo silakan masuk."

Grep

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar pada pinggang ramping seorang namja manis yang sedang sibuk memasak.

"Omo, Bummie-ah kau membuatku kaget."

"Benarkah?" Bisik Kibum pada namja manis tersebut sambil menghembuskan nafasnya yang membuat geli."

"Hentikan Bummie nanti makanannya gosong".

"Taemin sedang menunggumu di ruang tamu".

"Taemin? Ada apa dia berkunjung kerumahku?"

"Memangnya seorang murid tidak boleh mengunjungi rumah gurunya?"

"Aniyo, Sungie hanya bingung dengan kedatangannya."

"Ya sudah daripada bingung langsung temui saja dia".

"Benar juga, tapi lepaskan dulu pelukanmu."

"Ekh.,., mianhe chagi".

"Annyeong Taemin-ah"

"Annyeong seongsanim".

"Ada apa kau kemari?"

"Itu, Hyungku ingin berkenalan dengan seongsanim."

"Hyungmu? Dimana dia?"

"Sedang menerima telpon dari Appanya diluar."

Ceklek

"Nah itu Hyungku. Hyung sini."

Wookie yang dipanggil pun berjalan mendekat. Tiba-tiba wajahnya menegang, liquid bening lolos dari caramel polos, rasa rindu menyeruak kala melihat sosok namja manis dihadapannya.

"Umma….."

Kebingungan melanda Taemin, Kibum terlebih lagi Yesung karena dipanggil Umma oleh anak yang baru ditemuinya.

"Umma…" Tubuh Yesung condong kebelakang karena Ryewook yang tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Nugu. Ada apa ini?"

"Kau Ummaku? Apa kau tidak mengenalku? Aku Cho Ryewook anakmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

"Cho Kyuhyun? Siapa dia? Aku tak mengenalnya? Kau pasti telah salah orang anak manis. Aku bukan Ummamu dan aku tidak mengenal Cho Kyuhyun".

Seketika Ryewook melepaskan pelukannya, raut wajahnya sulit dibaca antara kecewa dan kebingungan.

"Tidak aku tidak mungkin salah orang. Kau adalah ummaku Kim Joong Woon." Ucap Ryewook sambil menyodorkan selembar foto pada Yesung.

Kaget dan terkejut itulah yang dirasakan Yesung saat melihat sosok pada foto yang disodorkan Ryewook, sosok yang benar-benar mirip Yesung.

"Kau pasti salah orang anak manis. Sekarang pulanglah. Taemin-ah ajak hyungmu pulang dia telah salah mengira orang. Yesung ini adalah tunanganku bukan Ummamu." Kibum mencoba mengsuir Ryewook dengan penekanan pada kata Tunanganku raut ketakutan dan kekhawatiran tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

Dengan kekecewaan mendalam, Ryewook melangkah keluar dari kediaman Kibum dan Yesung. Pikirannya dipenuhi pertanyaan, Kenapa Yesung sama sekali tidak mengenalnya dia benar-benar yakin bahwa Yesung adalah Kim Joong Woon Ummanya. Lalu Kibum ahjussi kenapa ketakutan seperti itu saat Wookie mengatakan Yesung adalah Kim Joong Woon ummanya?

_"Sungmin Umma tolong Wookie." Innernya_

**TBC**

**Akhirnya update juga?**

**Gimana reader? Kecepatankah? Jelekkah?**

**Mian kalau tidak berkenaan dihati readers sekalian.**

**But bagi yang telah terlanjur membacanya jangan lupa review ne.**

**Satu lagi, Cho sungmin adalah namja bukan yeoja. Mianhe kemarin itu author salah ketik.**

**Mianhe juga karena author belum sempat membalas reviewnya, but gomawo bagi yang sudah review.**

**Don't be a silent readers"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author : Kim Yeonjae**

**Title : 7 years of love**

**Main cast : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) slight Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin) slight Kisung (Kibum x Yesung)**

**Cast : Cho Ryewook (kid)**

** Lee Donghae**

** Lee Hyukjae**

** Lee Taemin (kid)**

** Leeteuk**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), M-Preg (don't like, don't read)**

**Disclaimer : All cast not mine but this story is mine.**

Hujan lebat mengguyur Seoul, dinginnya malam menusuk hingga ke tulang-tulang, jalanan ditutupi kabut, kilat dan petir bergantian menunjukan kehebatannya. Kesunyian melanda jalanan kota Seoul, hanya beberapa kendaraan saja yang melintas sebagian besar penduduk memilih bergelung dibalik selimut dan berlayar dalam dunia fantasi mereka. Terlihat seorang namja tampan memandang frustasi jalanan, dinginnya malam yang menusuk membuat asmanya kumat apalagi pandangannya yang terhalangi kabut. Sepasang foxy dipincingkan untuk mempertajam pandangan, dengan kecepatan 180 km/jam mobil keluaran terbaru Ford melaju kencang. "_Harus segera tiba di apartemen" _itulah yang dipikiran sang pengemudi saat menambah kecepatan.

Drrttt….drrrtttt…..

"Hallo"

"Kim Kibum where are you now?"

"I'm on the way to apartement mom".

"Take care honey".

"Ya, mom".

Bruk… ceklit…. Akhhhhh…

Karena sibuk menerima panggilan dari ibunya Kim Kibum sang namja tampan pengemudi mobil keluaran terbaru Ford tidak melihat sesosok manusia yang sedang menyeberangi jalanan dan akhirnya kecelakaan pun tak terhindarkan.

"Oh my God, what the hell?"

Kibum melangkah keluar mencari sosok yang ditabraknya. 5 meter jauhnya nampak seseorang tergeletak tak berdaya pada dinding trotoar. Ditengah guyuran hujan, kibum berlari menghampiri sosok tersebut.

"Omo….. Joongwoon hyung"

Sepasang foxy terbelalak kaget melihat sosok dihadapannya, untuk beberapa detik jiwa Kim Kibum berkelana entah kemana raganya hanya mampu terpaku mendapati sosok itu tergeletak tak berdaya karena kelalaiannya. Keadaan sosok itu benar-benar jauh dari baik-baik saja, darah mengucur deras dari dahi dan bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur dinding trotoar.

"Aigoo…. Mianhe hyung"

Setelah jiwanya kembali menyatu dengan raga, kibum pun menggendong sosok yang dipanggil Joongwoon hyung ke mobilnya dan melesat ke rumah sakit terdekat.

**_Hyundai International Hospital_**

Rasa khawatir dan ketakutan ditinggal orang yang dicintai menyelubungi Kibum, raut cemas tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya, kakinya melangkah bolak-balik layaknya setrika rusak didepan pintu UGD. Mulutnya komat kamit mengucapkan doa. Sudah sejam lebih Joong Woon diperiksa.

Ceklek

Akhirnya, setelah ditunggu sejam lebih dokter yang memeriksa Joong Woon keluar dari UGD.

"Gimana keadaannya Dok?"

"Apakah dia isteri anda?"

"Ye?"

"Saya bertanya apakah dia isteri anda? Karena sepertinya dia baru saja selesai menjalani operasi melahirkan."

" Ne, Dok. Apakah keadaan isteri saya baik-baik saja?"

"Setelah menjalani pemeriksaan, sepertinya isteri anda mengalami gegar otak karena benturan keras dan kemungkinan besar dia akan kehilangan memori seutuhnya."

"Mwo?"

"Saat ini dia sedang menjalani masa-masa kritis saya harap anda bersabar dan banyak berdoa untuk kesembuhannya".

"Ne, dok. Bolehkah saya melihatnya."

"Silakan."

"Ne, Gamsha dok".

**_"_**_Mianhe hyung karena telah lancang mengaku sebagai suamimu. Tapi apakah itu salah? Aku mencintaimu hyung benar-benar mencintaimu bahkan sebelum kau bertemu dengannya, namja yang telah merebutmu dariku., Sakit hyung hatiku benar-benar sakit memendam rasa ini sejak pertemuan pertama kita didepan rumahmu. Saat itu kau sedang terisak karena pertengkaran ke-2 orang tuamu. Tetes demi tetes embun keluar dari pelupuk manic kelammu, namun itu tak mengurangi sedikitpun kecantikanmu yang melebihi yeoja. Sakit hyung, hatiku benar-benar sakit karena aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari kejauhan dan tak bisa menyalurkan perasaan ini. Sakit hyung, nafas ku sesak saat kau dijual untuk dijadikan pelacur oleh ayahmu sendiri. Ingin rasanya aku menolongmu dan menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya tapi apa daya aku tak memiliki keberanian. Hanya ini yang dapat kulakukan, memendam rasa cintaku saat mendengar kau telah menjadi miliknya, milik Cho Kyuhyun bahkan kau telah memiliki anak. Namun, sekarang Tuhan kembali mempertemukan kita aku yakin inilah takdir kita. Kau akan menjadi milikku dan tak akan pernah kulepaskan. Aku akan mempertahankanmu, karena Kim Joong Woon hanya milik Kim Kibum selamanya." _Inner Kibum saat melihat sosok yang terbaring lemah dihadapnnya.

Satu minggu telah berlalu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda sedikitpun Kim Joong Woon akan tersadar dari mimpi panjangnya. Dengan sabar dan telaten, Kibum merawat Joong Woon. Aura kasih sayang dan penuh cinta menyeruak jelas dari dirinya.

Minggu kedua penantian Kibum membuahkan hasil, Joong Woon telah terbangun dari mimpi panjangnya. Seperti yang dikatakan dokter, Joong woon telah kehilangan memori seutuhnya. Kesempatan ini dimanfaatkan Kibum dengan mengganti nama Joong woon menjadi Kim Yesung istri Kim yah Kibum menyadari penuh semua yang dilakukannya salah tapi bukankah cinta tak mengenal kata salah. Dan hanya ini satu-satunya cara membuat Joong woon atau Yesung menjadi miliknya. Setelah dinyatakan sehat, Kibum membawaYesung ke Mokpo dan menetap disana. Hal ini dilakukannya agar Yesung menjauh dari mereka, ya mereka yang dapat membuat ingatannya kembali. 

Seorang namja tampan tampak frustasi, pikirannya tak dapat berkosentrasi penuh untuk pekerjaannya. Berkas-berkas penting yang harus ditandatanganinya nampak berserakan diatas meja. Leeteuk asisten pribadi sang namja turut prihatin dengan keadaan Bosnya sekaligus sahabatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah? Kau kenapa? Apa kau khawatir dengan keadaan Ryewook?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak bisa berada jauh darinya. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengannya. Aku takut dia pergi meninggalkanku seperti ibunya meninggalkanku. Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya."

'Kalau begitu pergilah, susulah dia ke Mokpo biar perusahaan aku yang urus."

'Jinja? Gomawo Hyung".

'Ne,"

Kibum nampak gelisah, matanya tak kunjung beristirahat walaupun malam telah melingkupi. Pikirannya berkecamuk, rasa khawatir dan cemas perlahan menyusup, segala kemungkinan Yesung direbut kembali terngiang-ngiang diotaknya. Disampingnya Yesung sang namja cantik terlelap damai, wajahnya benar-benar polos bibir kissablenya melengkung membentuk senyuman yang menawan. Melihat hal itu kegelisahan kibum perlahan menghilang.

"Apa kau bermimpi indah hyung? Ku harap kau memimpikan ku dan hubungan kita". Kibum bermonolog sambil menatap intens wajah polos Yesung. Bibirnya perlahan mengecup dahi yesung kemudian turun ke sepasang manic kelam yang tertutup turun terus ke hidung mancungnya setelah itu dia mengecup kedua pipi chubby Yesung dan terakhir bibirnya mendarat pada bibir kissable Yesung, dengan penuh cinta Kibum menjilatnya, menyesapnya merasakan manisnya yang memabukkan dan menjadi candu tersendiri bagi Kibum. Setelah puas, Kibum akhirnya jatuh tertidur pulas disamping Yesung dengan sepasang lengan kekar memeluk posesif pinggang ramping Yesung takut sewaktu-waktu Yesung pergi meninggalkannya.

Seperti halnya Kibum, Ryewook pun tak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Kejadian tadi pagi selalu melintas dalam pikirannya. Dia yakin benar-benar yakin bahwa Yesung adalah eommanya Kim Joong Woon. Tapi kenapa Yesung bersikap seolah-olah tak mengenalnya dan mengapa Kibum ahjussi nampak gelisah saat dia menyebut nama Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang disembunyikan Kibum ahjussi. Akhhh hal ini benar-benar membuatnya frustasi.

"Sungmin eomma, bantu Wookie." Lirihnya

Seorang namja tampan nampak bersiap-siap untuk keberangkatannya ke Mokpo pagi ini. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kebahagiaan namun ada sedikit raut cemas disana benar-benar sedikit hingga tersamarkan. Perlahan muncul desiran aneh dalam hatinya, desiran yang sulit diartikan entahlah desiran apa itu tapi hal ini sukses membuat Kyuhyun tak kanannya meremas kuat dadanya.

_"Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang telah terjadi dengan Ryewook di Mokpo? Atau apakah yang akan terjadi saat aku tiba disana?" _Innernya

"Kyuhyun-ah apa kau sudah siap?" Leeteuk datang membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

"Ne, hyung."

"Kajja, jangan sampai kau ketinggalan pesawat."

'Ne, hyung".

"Taemin-ah"

"Ne, hyung?"

"Hyung boleh ikut bersamamu ke sekolah?"

"Hyung ingin bertemu Yesung seongsanim? Apa dia benar-benar mirip dengan eomma hyung yang sudah meninggal?"

"Ne Taemin-ah, jadi apakah hyung boleh mengikutimu ke sekolah?

"Boleh hyung, kajja hyung kita hampir terlambat."

Ne."

Ford putih perak berhenti di halaman parkir Sapphire Blue Elementary School, seorang namja tampan keluar serta dengan sigap membukakan pintu disebelahnya yang menampilkan seorang namja manis.

"Chagiya, nanti siang aku jemput ne,"

"Ne. Hati-hati"

"Selamat mengajar. Fighting Kim Yesung."

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah suaminya Kibum

Ting….tong…

Seorang namja tampan memencet bel kediaman keluarga Lee dengan tidak sabar.

Ceklek

"Annyeong, Lee Hyuk Jae"

"Annyeong. Mianhe tapi tuan siapa?" Hyukjae bingung dengan namja dihadapannya. Apa dia mengenal namja ini? Darimana namja ini tau namanya.

Melihat raut bingung pada wajah Hyukjae, namja tersebut melepaskan kacamata yang sedari tadi bertenger.

"aigoooo…. Kyuhyun-ah" pekik Hyukjae

"ckckck…. Hyung apa aku ini benar-benar tampan hingga kau tak mengenaliku?"

Pletak

"awww appo hyung"

"Rasakan itu, dasar namja narsis. Ayo masuk atau kau ingin menjadi patung selamat datang disitu?"

"Ne, hyung."

**_At Living Room_**

"Hyung, Wookie mana?"

"Dia sedang kesekolah bersama Taemin".

"Sekolahnya di mana hyung?"

"Wae? Kau ingin menjemput mereka?"

"Ne hyung aku benar-benar kangen pada my Baby Wookie".

"Kajja kita jemput mereka."

Teng….teng…..teng…

Bel tanda usainya kegiatan belajar mengajar telah berbunyi. Anak-anak berhamburan keluar kelas begitu pula Taemin yang langsung berlari ke taman sekolah tempat Wookie menunggunya.

"Hyung, mianhe menunggu lama? Apa kau bosan dan lelah menungguku?"

"Gwaenchana Saengi. Hyung tidak lelah ataupun bosan?"

"Baguslah kalau begitu? Hyung sudah bertemu Yesung seongsanim?"

"Belum".

"Kajja kita temuin Yesung seongsanim saat ini dia pasti sedang menunggu Kibum ahjussi di halaman parkir."

"Ne, kajja".

"Yesung seongsanim".

"Ehhh Taemin-ah waeyo?"

"Wookie hyung ingin bertemu denganmu".

"Annyeong, seongsanim."

"Annyeong Wookie"

"Mianhe."

"Ye?"

"Mianhe seongsanim karena telah mengklaim seongsanim sebagai eomma saya."

"Gwaencaha wookie-ah"

"Apa seongsanim marah padaku?"

" harus marah?"

"Jinja?"

'Ne. Gomawo."

"Yeobo ayo kita pulang"

Percakapan wookie dengan yesung terputus karena kedatangan Kibum yang langsung menarik kasar lengan Yesung.

"Aww Bumie-ah appo".

"Mianhe chagi?"

"Kau kenapa?"

"Berhentilah menemui dia?"

"Dia?Nugu?"

"Anak itu Cho Ryewook?"

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak ingin dia menganggapmu sebagai eommanya."

"Sudahlah jangan khawatir dia sudah meminta maaf padaku tadi. Ayo kita pulang".

Kibu telah masuk kedalam Ford mewahnya tapi Yesung masih berdiri terpaku melihat sosok namja tampan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Hyukjae eomma Taemin. Wajah namja itu begitu familiar bagi Yesung bahkan jatungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap wajah tampan sang namja.

_"Siapa namja itu? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini saat menatapnya?" inner Yesung_

Menyadari Yesung tak kunjung masung kedalam mobil, Kibum pun melihat kearah yang sama dengan Yesung.

Deg

"Cho Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia bisa berada disini?"

Tanpa menunggu lama Kibum langsung menarik Yesung masuk kedalam mobil sebelum namja itu melihatnya dan melajukan mobilnya. Saat mobil mereka melintas dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae mata Yesung terus menatap wajah Kyuhyun disaat itu juga perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati kyuhyun dia merasa seperti sedang ditatap seseorang, seseorang yang benar-benar dirindukannya.

"Woonie chagi" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meremas kuat dadanya

'Ekh kau kenapa Kyuhyun? Dan siapa yang kau sebut tadi?"

"Ani. Bukan siapa-siapa hyung".

Sepasang iris coklat caramel menatap tak percaya sosok yang sedang berjalan disamping Hyukjae eommanya Taemin.

"Appa."

'My Baby wook. Omo Appa benar-benar merindukanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne. Appa kenapa Appa bisa ada disini?"

"Mwo? Apa kau tak merindukan appa?"

'Ani. Wookie hanya bingung nanti perusahaan siapa yang urus?"

"Tenang saja ada Leeteuk ahjussi. Lagipula Appa benar-benar merindukanmu. Kajja kita pulang".

"Ne."

"_Bagaimana reaksi Appa nanti saat bertemu Yesung seongsanim?" Inner Ryewook_

"Kau kenapa Bummie? Apa yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tampak gelisah."

Saat ini Kibum dan Yesung sedang beristirahat di ruang keluarga namun, Yesung benar-benar bingung dengan Kibum yang sedari tadi menghela nafas serta raut wajahnya menampilkan kegelisahan teramat dalam.

"Sungie maukah kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

'Tentang apa?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pernah meninggalkanku dan k au akan tetap menjadi milikku selamanya walau apapun yang terjadi."

"Wae? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

"Ani. Aku hanya takut kehilanganmu. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Jadi, apakah kau mau berjanji padaku?"

"Ne. Kim Yesung berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Kim Kibum walau apapun yang terjadi dan Kim Yesung hanya akan menjadi milik Kim Kibum selamanya."

"Gomawo chagi." Kibum memeluk erat Yesung

Dan tanpa disadari Kibum kini Kim Yesung dilingkupi rasa penasaran akan namja yang membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Wajah namja itu terasa sangat familiar bahkan ada desiran aneh pada hatinya saat menatap namja itu, desiran yang tidak pernah dirasakannya saat menatap Kibum.

_"Kau? Siapa kau sebenarnya?"_

**TBC**

** . makin gaje and jelek aja nih FF.**

**Mianhe karena keterlambatan updatenya karena tugas kuliah yang menumpuk selain itu review yang kurang mematahkan semangat author untuk lanjutin FFnya. Disadari penuh FF ini jelek namun sekalipun jelek bagi yang sudah terlajur membuka dan membacanya Review please karena review kalian adalah semangat saya. Semakin banyak review semakin cepat updatenya.**

**Satu lagi, untuk chap kemarin author salah pengetikan Yesung diakui sebagai isteri Kibum bukan tunangannya. Mianhe karena typo yg bertebaran.**

**Adakah yang mau merequest sesuatu atau ide bagi kelanjutan FF ini? Silahkan PM saya. **

**Akhir kata**

**REVIEW PLEASE! DON'T BE A SILENT READER. YOUR REVIEW IS MY SPIRIT**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author : Kim Yeonjae**

**Title : 7 years of love**

**Main cast : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) slight Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin) slight Kisung (Kibum x Yesung)**

**Cast : Cho Ryewook (kid)**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Taemin (kid)**

**Leeteuk**

**Choi Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), M-Preg (don't like, don't read)**

**Disclaimer : All cast not mine but this story is mine.**

Sinar mentari perlahan menelisik melalui celah-celah jendela kamar menghangatkan sepasang ayah dan anak yang sedang terlelap. Hangatnya mentari sepertinya menyadarkan sang anak dari alam bawah sadarnya. Tubuhnya yang mungil menggeliat kecil sejurus kemudian sepasang iris coklat caramel mengerjap-ngerjap imut hingga terbuka seutuhnya. Setelah kesadarannya sempurna Wookie sang anak tersentak kaget lalu menoleh kesampingnya dimana sang ayah berbaring dengan wajah damai. Sebuah ide jahil terlintas pada otak evil turunan sang ayah. Jari-jarinya yang mungil perlahan mengelus-ngelus wajah tampan sang ayah dimulai dari kelopak mata turun ke pipi pucat nan tembem mencubitnya sebentar kemudian beralih ke philtrumnya. Merasa tidurnya diganggu sesuatu atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, kelopak mata Kyuhyun perlahan terbuka dan tersentak kaget karena jari-jari mungil sang anak sedang memainkan philtrumnya.

"My Wookie baby apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Saengil chukhahamnida Appa wish you all the best". Ucap Wookie

_"dan semoga appa bisa bersatu dengan umma ditahun ini" _batin Wookie lanjut

"Ekh birthday? Apa sekarang sudah tanggal 3 February?" kaget Kyuhyun

"Mwo? Appa tidak mengingat hari lahir sendiri?" Lengking Wookie

"Mian Appa terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga lupa waktu."

"Huh… Appa selalu begini." Sungut Wookie

"Hehe jangan cemberut begitu My Baby Wookie. Untuk merayakan hari ulang tahun Appa bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota Mokpo seharian?" Tawar Kyuhyun

"Jinja Appa? Ne, Wookie mau. Kalau begitu Wookie mandi dulu yah. Tapi Taemin diajak juga ya?

"Ne, kita ajak Taemin juga tapi tidak dengan ke-2 orang tuanya." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menjepit ke-2 jari telunjuk dan tengahnya pada hidung mancung sang anak.

"Aww Appo."

"Hehe sudah cepat sana mandi."

"Ne. tapi sebelumnya Wookie ingin membangunkan Taemin dan mengajaknya" Semangat Wookie dan melesat ke luar kamar menuju kamar Taemin."

Setelah ditinggal Wookie, Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan tingkah Wookie yang membangunkannya. Tingkahnya sangat mirip dengan yang dilakukan ummanya ketika mengandung Wookie. Tingkah yang membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

**_Flashback on_**

_Tidur damai Cho Kyuhyun terganggu karena seseorang yang sedang mengelus-ngelus wajahnya, sentuhannya terasa sangat lembut dan Kyuhyun nyaman dengan keadaan ini sekalipun tidur damainya harus terganggu. Kesadarannya telah sempurna namun kelopaknya matanya belum atau tidak ingin dibukakannya. Well, sejujurnya dia masih ingin menikmati sentuhan hangat jari-jari mungil itu pada wajahnya. Perlahan jari-jari mungil itu menyentuh philtrumnya dan tanpa diduga-duga Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat pada bibir tebalnya. Seringai tipis terulas disela-sela kecupan itu, kelopak mata Kyuhyun terbuka sempurna menampilkan sepasang dark brown yang menatap lapar sosok namja manis itu. Dalam sekali hentakan posisi mereka berubah sang namja manis atau Kim Joong Woon terlentang di atas ranjang dan Kyuhyun berada diatasnya dengan posisi menungging bertumpu pada kedua lututnya dan kedua tangannya masing-masing berada disamping kiri-kanan Kim Joong Woon. Joongwoon menelan ludah gugup karena tatapan lapar Kyuhyun._

_"Saengil chukhahamnida Kyu wish you all the best"._

_"Gomawo"._

_"Kyu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Kau tidak lupa kan Woonie sedang hamil 4 bulan?"_

_"Aku hanya ingin meminta morning kiss chagi, tak usah khawatir." Jawab Kyu dengan seringai mesumnya._

_"Tadi kan sudah morning kissnya." Ucap Joongwoon gugup_

_"Ani. Itu bukan kiss tapi kecupan yang ini baru dikatakan Kiss." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyambar bibir cherry Joongwoon, dengan penuh nafsu Kyuhyun menjilatnya, mengulumnya merasakan manisnya cherry pada bibir itu. Terbawa akan permainan Kyuhyun perlahan Joongwoon membuka mulutnya dan membiarkanKyuhyun masuk dan menginvasi rongga hangatnya._

_"Eunghhh…" Joongwoon mendesah tertahan disela-sela ciuman mereka tangannya kini telah melingkar pada leher kyuhyun._

_Mendengar desahan yang meluncur dari bibir Joongwoon membuat libido Kyuhyun meningkat, sementara lidahnya mengajak bertarung lidah Joongwoon dan saling bertukar saliva, tangan kanannya perlahan membuka dua kancing atas piyama Yesung dan memperlihatkan dada putih nan mulus tanpa cacat cela. _

_"Eunghhh…." Desah Joongwoon sambil memukul-mukul dada Kyuhyun karena pasokan oksigen menipis. Mengerti akan sinyal Joongwoon, Kyuhyun pun melepaskan pagutannya. Dan melanjutkan kegiataannya pada leher jenjang Joongwoon sementara Joongwoon menghirup oksigen dengan rakus._

_"eunghhh…ahhh…." Joongwoon mendesah semakin keras saat Kyuhyun menghisap dan menggigit leher jenjangnya menimbulkan bekas biru keunguan. Puas dengan leher Joongwoon, Kyuhyun beralih pada dada putih mulus, menyapukan lidahnya disana menimbulkan sensai geli pada Joongwoon kemudian menghisapnya dengan kuat, Joongwoon hanya terbaring tak berdaya menerima perlakuan Kyuhyun, tangannya meremas kuat surai madu Kyuhyun sebagai pelampiasan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Kyuhyun._

_Disela-sela permainan Kyuhyun, Joongwoon merasakan sensasi aneh pada perutnya, seperti diaduk sesuatu, perutnya terasa sangat mual dan ingin memuntahkan segala isinya, dengan kekuatan penuh yesung menendang tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terpental ke kolong dan berlari ke kamar mandi._

_"Hoek…..hoek….." Joongwoon memuntahkan segala isi perutnya namun yang keluar hanya air liur. Sepertinya uri Joongwoon terserang morning sick._

_"Cih… benar-benar menyebalkan apa-apan itu morning sick datang pada saat yang tidak tepat." Kesal Kyuhyun karena pekerjaannya yang terganggu._

_Ceklek_

_Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Joongwoon yang kesusahan menopang perut buncitnya._

_"Kyu Gwaenchanayo? Mianhe." Ucap Joongwoon sambil berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun._

_"Ne. Gwaenchana. Kita lanjutkan yang tadi ya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menggendong Joongwoon ala bridal style._

_"Mwo. Aniya. Aku lelah Kyu dan sepertinya uri aegya menginginkan sesuatu." Ucap Joongwoon yang berada dalam gendongan Kyuhyun._

_"hmmm benarkah? Apa yang diinginkan uri aegya?"_

_"Dia menginginkan kau menyanyikan lagu "Winter child"._

_"Winter child? Baiklah sebagai appa yang baik aku akan menyanyikannya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merebahkan Joongwoon pada king bed size mereka dan kemudian suara merdunya melantunkan "winter child". _

_Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul  
Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun  
Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul  
Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida  
Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul_

_Happy Birthday To You  
(Happy Birthday To You)  
Happy Birthday To You  
(Happy Birthday To You)_

_Happy Birthday To You  
(Happy Birthday To You)  
Happy Birthday To You  
(Happy Birthday To You)_

_Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You_

_Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You  
Happy Birthday To You_

_Happy Birthday To You_

**_(Winter Child, Suzy Miss A)_**

**_Flashback off_**

Kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri dalan kamarnya saat mengingat kenangan indah bersama Joongwoon namun senyum itu perlahan pudar diganti dengan senyum kepahitan saat menyadari sosok itu sudah tak bersamanya lagi. Tembok pertahanannya runtuh, Kristal bening menetes dari sepasang iris dark brown.

_"Wonnie chagi kau dimana? Apa kau masih mengingat hari lahir ku? _Batin Kyuhyun nelangsa

Ceklek

Pintu kamar terbuka dan muncullah sosok mungil Cho Ryewook. Kebingungan melandanya saat melihat raut kesedihan pada wajah sang appa. Perlahan dia mendekati sang appa dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya.

"Appa gwaenchanayo? Kenapa Appa menangis?" Tanya Wookie dengan suara serak menahan tangis.

"Appa merindukan ummamu. Kau benar-benar mirip dengannya. Apalagi dengan tingkahmu membangunkan appa tadi."

"Jinja? Apa Wookie mirip sekali dengan umma?".

"Ne. Kau sangat mirip dengannya my Baby Wookie.

"Wookie juga merindukan umma."

"_Joongwoon umma maksudnya". _Batin wookie lanjut

"Ya sudah jangan nangis lagi. Ayo cepat mandi kemudian kita jalan-jalan. Apa Wookie sudah mengajak Taemin?"

"Ne. Appa juga jangan nangis lagi. Kita mandi bersama ya…." Rayu Wookie sambil mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya.

"Ne, kajja"!

Di beranda depan kediaman keluarga Kim, Yesung sedang duduk melamun memikirkan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikiran dan hatinya. Dia merasa seperti belum melakukan sesuatu hari ini. Entahlah apa yang belum dilakukannya.

"haaaaa…." Yesung menghela nafas frustasi belum menemukan jawaban penyebab keganjalan.

"Sungie chagi kau kenapa heoh? Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Kibum yang entah sejak kapan telah duduk disampingnya.

"Ekh.. Bummie sejak kapan kau disitu?" Kaget Yesung

"Sejak tadi. Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu heoh hingga tak menyadari kehadiranku".

"Mianhe. Entahlah Sungie merasa belum melakukan sesuatu pagi ini."

"Melakukan sesuatu? Apa itu? Sepertinya kau telah melakukan semua pagi ini dan aku tidak merasa kurang apa pun."

"Entahlah Bummie."

"Sepertinya kita belum melakukan sesuatu pagi ini." Ucap Kibum

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Tanya Yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar merasa telah menemukan jawabannya.

"Kita belum jalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu ditaman sambil makan eskrim kesukaanmu bukankah hal itu yang selalu kita lakukan pada hari minggu."

"Ya. Kurasa itu yang belum kita lakukan." Jawab Yesung dengan sedikit nada kecewa namun tertutup dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kajja." Ajak Kibum sambil menarik tangan Yesung.

"Appa pallllliiiiiii" Teriak Wookie

"Ne My Baby Wookie, kajja". Ajak Kyuhyun pada Wookie dan Taemin yang terlihat kesal karena menunggunya terlalu lama.

"Kalian mau jalan-jalan kemana hari ini?" Tanya Kyu

"Kita ketaman saja ahjussi hari minggu seperti ini taman sangat ramai." Tawar Taemin

"Ne, appa kita ketaman saja disana ada kedai es krim yang sangat enak." Timpal Wookie.

"Oke. Jadi sudah diputuskan hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan ke taman."

"Ne." Teriak Wookie dan Taemin serempak

***Skip Time***

**At Mokpo Park**

"Bummie kita kedai es krim sekarang yuk. Sungie lapar ingin makan eskrim coklat dengan ditaburi potongan brownies cup jumbo." Rajuk Yesung setelah dia dan Kibum duduk menikmati segarnya udara mokpo di taman selama 1 jam.

"Ne. Anything for my Sungie Chagi." Goda Kibum sambil mencolek pipi chubby Yesung.

Disaat Kibum dan Yesung meninggalkan taman dan menuju ke kedai eskrim yang berada diseberang jalan, Kyuhyun, Wookie dan Taemin pun tiba.

"Huwaaa udaranya segar sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Wookie hanya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan ayahnya.

"Kyu Ahjussi dan Wookie." Panggil Taemin

"Waeyo min-ah" Jawab pasangan ayah dan anak itu serempak

"Lihatlah kesana apa yang dilakukan anak-anak itu?" Tunjuk Taemin ke arah 2 orang anak yang sedang ngamen di tengah-tengah taman.

"Ohh.. itu namanya ngamen Taemin-ah". Jawab Kyu

"Ngamen itu apa ahjussi? Dan untuk apa mereka ngamen?" Tanya Taemin penasaran

"Ngamen itu cara anak-anak jalanan untuk mencari nafkah dengan nyanyi ditempat-tempat umum. Seperti itu mungkin. Dan untuk apa mereka ngamen ahjussi tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau kita kesana dan menanyakan mereka.

" ". Kompak Wookie-Taemin

"Annyeong, boleh kami bergabung bersama kalian?" Sapa Kyuhyun pada kedua anak tersebut.

"Ne, ahjussi."

"Kalau boleh tahu kenapa kalian mengamen?" Tanya Wookie-Taemin kompak

"Umma kami sedang sakit tapi kami tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membeli obat." Jelas salah satu dari mereka

"Jinja? Kasihan sekali kalian". Iba Taemin

"Aha. Wookie punya ide." Cetus Wookie saat sebuah ide yang dianggapnya brilliant terbesit dalam pikirannya.

"Ide apa hyung?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bantu mereka ngamen?"

"Boleh juga. Ayo kita bantu mereka". Ajak Kyuhyun sambil melantunkan sebuah lagu

_Kyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

Suara merdu Kyuhyun melantunkan bait awal lagu winter child dengan penuh penghayatan.

_Gyeoure taeeonan sarangseureon dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom malgeun namanui dangsin_

Kali ini suara tenor Wookie yang melanjutkan nyanyian sang ayah. Suara merdu dari pasangan ayah dan anak ini mengundang perhatian pengunjung taman. Dan tengah-tengah taman yang pada awalnya sepi kini menjadi ramai.

Sementara itu di kedai es krim, Yesung yang merasa bosan ditinggal Kibum ke toilet tak sengaja mengedarkan pandangannya ke seberang jalan dan penasaran dengan keramaian yang terjadi di tengah-tengah taman. _"Ada apa disana kenapa ramai sekali?" inner Yesung_

Karena penasaran Yesung pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kedai dan menuju ke taman.

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, gyeoul  
Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

Sayup-sayup suara Kyuhyun tertangkap indera pendengaran Yesung dan itu membuat rasa penasaran Yesung meningkat. Entahlah apa yang dirasakannya sekarang hanya saja suara ini mampu membuat rasa mengganjal dalam hati dan pikirannya perlahan memudar.

_Gyeoure taeeonan areumdaun dangsineun  
Nunchereom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

_Hajiman bom, yeoreumgwa gaeul, kyeoul  
Eonjena malgo kkaekkeuthae_

_Gyeoure taeona areumdaun dangsineun  
Nuncheoreom kkaekkeuthan namanui dangsin_

Kyuhyun dan Wookie bersama menyanyikan bait ini seiring dengan kedatangan Yesung pada keramaian itu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdegup kencang serta air mata yang lolos begitu saja melihat pasangan ayah dan anak itu bernyanyi.

_Saengil chukhahamnida, saengil chukhahamnida  
Saengil chukhahamnida. Dangsinui saengireul_

Hingga bait ini Yesung tersentak kaget seperti mengingat sesuatu. Sekelebat memori terlintas dalam pikirannya. "_Saengil chukhahamnida Kyu"._

"Akh…." Jerit Yesung kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seorang namja pada Yesung yang menundukkan kepalanya yang sakit.

"Nan gwaenchana". Ucap Yesung setelah rasa sakit itu perlahan hilang dan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Wonnie chagi. Apa kau benar Joongwoon?" Tanya sang namja sambil memeluk erat Yesung dengan isakan sarat nada kerinduan yang lolos begitu saja dari bibir sang namja.

Dipeluk orang asing bukannya menolak Yesung malah balik membalas pelukannya. Entahlah itu hanya gerakan reflex atau bukan yang pasti Yesung merasa nyaman dalam pelukan ini. _"Hangat pelukannya benar-benar hangat. dan apa ini kenapa jantungku melompat kegirangan dipeluk namja ini. Inner Yesung_

"Lepaskan pelukanmu dari isteriku". Ucap Kibum dengan penuh penekanan pada kata isteriku.

Kyuhyun sang namja tersentak dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Isterimu? Lelucon apa ini? Tidak mungkin dia adalah ibu dari anakku. Joongwoon chagi ayo katakan bahwa kau adalah ibu dari anakku." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Ekh Nuguseyo? Mian nama saya Kim Yesung bukan Joongwoon".

"What the hell? Are you fuckin' kidding me? Setelah 7 tahun berpisah dan ini reaksimu saat kita bertemu? Sebesar itukah rasa bencimu pada ku hingga berpura-pura tak mengenaliku?" Kesal Kyuhyun

"Mian aku benar-benar tak mengenalimu".Raut kebingungan tercetak jelas pada wajah manis Yesung

"Sudahlah appa dia bukan Joongwoon umma. Dia Kim Yesung isteri Kibum ahjussi". Ucap Ryewook

"Wookie?"

"Tak perlu kaget appa, Sungmin umma telah menceritakan semuanya pada Wookie." Ucapnya lagi seakan tahu dengan raut kebingungan sang appa.

"Sungie chagy ayo kita pulang." Ajak Kibum dan menarik kasar pergelangan tangan Yesung dari taman itu.

Kyuhyun hanya mampu menatap sendu punggung Yesung yang telah menjauh.

**_At Kibum House_**

"Bummie lepaskan, tangan sungie sakit". Isak Yesung

"Bummie apa yang kau lakukan pada Yesung?" Tanya seorang namja pada Kibum saat mereka masuk kedalam rumah.

"Heechul hyung apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kibum

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi dongsaengku apa itu salah?"

"Sungie chagi kau ke kamar duluan, bummie ingin berbicara dengan Heechul hyung sebentar."

"Ne." ucap Yesung sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang sakit.

"Kau kenapa menarik Yesung dengan kasar seperti tadi?" Tanya Heechul saat mereka berdua saja di ruang tamu.

"Namja itu ada disini hyung dan Yesung telah bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu? Bukankah itu bagus setidaknya usaha ku tidak sia-sia."

"Apa maksudmu dengan usaha yang tidak sia-sia?"

"Apa kau tahu bahwa suami hyung Choi Siwon adalah sepupu dari Cho Sungmin isteri namja itu?

"Mwo? Ani. Aku tidak tahu. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan usahamu?"

"Akulah yang memberitahukan keberadaan Yesung pada Sungmin sehari sebelum kematiannya."

Brak

"Apa maksud hyung dengan melakukan semua ini?"

"Hyung hanya ingin kau bahagia Bummie."

"Jika hyung ingin aku bahagia seharusnya hyung tidak memberitahukan keberadaannya pada mereka. Kebahagianku hanya bisa kuraih jika aku bersamanya."

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu Bummie. Saat ini dia sedang kehilangan ingatannya bagaimana jika ingatannya kembali?"

"Jika ingatannya kembali aku akan menikahinya secara sah dan tidak akan melepaskannya pada siapapun."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh melakukan itu. Ingat Bummie dia telah memiliki anak dan kau akan sangat berdosa jika memisahkan seorang ibu dari anaknya."

"Aku tidak peduli hyung yang penting aku bisa memilikinya dan membuatnya berada disampingku selamanya."

"Kau akan menyesal nanti dengan keputusanmu."

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal dengan keputusanku."

"Terserah padamu tapi yang jelas hyung akan menggagalkan semua rencanamu."

"Kenapa hyung? Kali ini saja bantulah aku memperjuangkan cintaku sekalipun dengan cara yang salah. Karena cinta itu untuk diperjuangkan bukan untuk dikorbankan."

"Tapi perjuangan membutuhkan pengorbanan bummie maka dari itu korbankan perasaanmu demi kebahagiannya karena akan lebih baik melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya daripada dia bersama kita tapi tak bahagia. Pikirkan itu baik-baik" Ucap heechul dan langsung pergi dari rumah itu meninggalkan Kibum yang berdiri terpaku berusaha mencerna perkataan Heechul.

_"Tidak. Aku tidak akan mengorbankan perasaanku. Bukankah cinta itu tumbuh karena terbiasa? Dan aku yakin Yesung akan jatuh cinta padaku karena telah terbiasa bersamaku. Sungie chagi aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu." _Batin Kibum mantap

**T B C**

**Annyeong yeorobun, saia datang lagi dengan chap terbaru. Mianhe atas keterlambatannya! (deep bow)**

**Gimana chap ini? Masih pendekkah? Jelekkah? Atau apalah?**

**Berikan komentar kalian tentang chap ini pada kotak review yang telah tersedia.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author : Kim Yeonjae**

**Title : 7 years of love**

**Main cast : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) slight Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin) slight Kisung (Kibum x Yesung)**

**Cast : Cho Ryewook (kid)**

**Lee Donghae**

**Lee Hyukjae**

**Lee Taemin (kid)**

**Leeteuk**

**Choi Heechul**

**Choi Siwon**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), M-Preg (don't like, don't read)**

**Disclaimer : All cast not mine but this story is mine**

Dentingan piano mengalun indah menghantar setiap penghuni mansion indah itu ke alam mimpinya. Seorang namja tampan berambut ikal kecoklatan tampak khyusuk menarikan jemarinya pada tuts-tuts piano. Sesekali matanya menutup mencoba menikmati melodi indah ciptaannya untuk seseorang. Seorang namja manis yang telah memenuhi seluruh relung hati dan pikirannya, seseorang yang dengan mudahnya menggantikan takhta "sang istri" dalam hatinya. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk bulan sabit saat membayangkan wajah sang namja manis. Kim Joong Woon nama dari sang namja manis yang sedang dibayangkannya.

Grep

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya lembut dari belakang, tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui sang pelaku Kyuhyun benar-benar yakin Joongwoon lah pelakunya.

"Kau belum tidur heoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil tetap focus pada melodinya.

Bukannya menjawab, Joongwoon malah membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher jenjang Kyuhyun sambil menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya manja.

"Kyu… Uri Aegya merindukanmu." Ucap Joongwoon tepat di ceruk leher Kyuhyun

Deg

Jantung Kyuhyun berpacu cepat saat merasakan hembusan hangat nafas Joongwoon pada perpotongan lehernya. Tindakan manja uri Joongwoon seakan-akan memberikan stimulant bagi hasrat Kyuhyun untuk segera 'memakan' sang namja manis, mengecap dan merasakan setiap inci tubuh moleknya. Namun, pikirannya itu dibuang jauh-jauh mengingat usia kandungan Joongwoon yang telah memasuki 8 bulan.

Kyuhyun menghentikan alunan melodinya kemudian berdiri dan mendudukan Joongwoon pada kursi yang didudukinya tadi dan berlutut dihadapan Joongwoon. Dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya pada perut buncit Joongwoon.

"Benarkah anak Appa merindukan Appa? Atau eomma yang merindukan Appa? Goda Kyuhyun sambil mengelus lembut perut Joongwoon.

Blush

"Kyuuuuu…" Rengek Joongwoon manja dan memalingkan wajahnya menyembunyikan semburat merah yang timbul.

"Kenapa? Malu eoh? Jangan dipalingkan wajahnya. Kau terlihat 100x lebih manis saat malu. Benarkan uri aegya?." Ucap Kyuhyun

Awwww

Joongwoon meringis kesakitan saat anak dalam perutnya bergerak dan menendang kuat seakan-akan dia mengerti dan menjawab pertanyaan sang Appa.

"Wah kau merasakan itu Wonnie, uri aegya merespon pertanyaanku." Ucap Kyuhyun excited

"Apa kau setuju dengan Appa jika eommamu terlihat lebih cantik saat malu?" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun bertanya dan mendapat respon yang sama.

"Ckck anak appa sangat pintar sepertinya gen kejeniusanku telah turun padanya." Kyuhyun bernarsis ria.

Joongwoon hanya tersenyum simpul melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang berinteraksi dengan anak dalam perutnya. Namun, senyuman itu memudar saat melihat seseorang yang sedang menatap nanar pada mereka dibalik pintu kamarnya. Perlahan rasa bersalah menyusup dalam dirinya, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena merebut perhatiaan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin istrinya.

"Kyu percakapan dengan uri aegya dihentikan dulu ya, Wonnie ingin tidur. Dan kau segeralah tidur." Ucap Joongwoon berusaha mengehentikan kegiatan Kyuhyun dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Grep

Saat ingin melangkah pergelangan Joongwoon ditahan Kyuhyun

"Malam ini aku tidur bersamamu ya, sepertinya uri aegya ingin dipeluk ayahnya."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sungmin?"

" Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan biarkan malam ini dia tidur sendirian dulu, aku benar-benar kangen pada uri aegya juga eommanya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan uri aegya merindukanku setelah seminggu tak bercakap karena kesibukanku mengurus pembukaan cabang baru perusahaan di Tokyo."

"Tapi….."

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Sret

Kyuhyun menggendong Joongwoon ala bridal style menuju kamar. Joongwoon yang terkejut hanya bisa mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Dia melirik sekilas kearah kamar Sungmin, sosok itu masih berdiri dan menatap dengan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"_Mianhe Minnie, jangan khawatir ini tidak akan berlangsung lama segera setelah anak ini lahir aku akan menghilang dari kehidupan kalian."_ Batin Joongwoon.

Yesung terbangun dari mimpinya. Dahinya berkerut menandakan dia sedang berpikir keras mengartikan mimpinya barusan.

_"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyuhyun dan Joongwoon eomma Ryewook dapat hadir dalam mimpinya? Ada hubungan apa dirinya dengan mereka?" _Batin Yesung

_"Aku harus menyelidiki hubungan mereka dengan diriku? Lagipula aku merasa aneh dengan perubahan sikap Kibum yang tiba-tiba menjadi panic saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun? Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kibum dariku dan aku harus menyelidikinya." _ Batin Yesung mantap

Di kediaman keluarga Lee tepatnya dalam kamar yang ditempati Kyuhyun beserta Ryewook nampak Kyuhyun sedang duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang pikirannya melayang pada kejadian tadi sore saat seseorang datang menemuinya dan memberitahukan fakta mencenangkan baginya.

**_Flashback on_**

Drt…drt….drt

_"Yeoboseyo?"_

_"Kyuhyun-ah, kau dimana sekarang?"_

_"ekh.. nuguseyo?"_

_"Aish… kau ini. Ini aku Heechul hyung 'isteri' Siwon"._

_"Omo. Chullie hyung mianhe tak mengenalimu."_

_"Ne, gwaenchana Kyu. Kau dimana sekarang? Hyung ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu"_

_"Aku sedang berada di Mokpo tepatnya di kediaman Donghae temannya Minnie."_

_"Baiklah, tunggulah disitu Hyung akan segera kesana."_

_"Memangnya hyung sedang berada di Mokpo? Dan apakah hyung mengenal Donghae?"_

_"Ne, hyung sedang berada di Mokpo dan hyung sangat mengenal si ikan amis itu jadi tunggulah hyung dan jangan kemana-mana?"_

Tut….Tut…Tut…

30 menit kemudian Heechul tiba di kediaman Donghae. Saat ini Heechul dan Kyuhyun sedang berada di ruang keluarga hanya mereka berdua tanpa kehadiran orang lain. Ryewook dan Taemin sedang tertidur pulas karena kelelahan menelusuri kota Mokpo seharian, Donghae dan Hyukjae sedang ke pasar membeli keperluan makan malam.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin diceritakan hyung padaku?" Tanya Kyuhyun memulai percakapan

"Apa kau masih mencari keberadaan Joong Woon?" Tanya Heechul to the point

"Ma…maksud Hyung?"

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu berbohong hyung tahu selama ini kau berusaha mencarinya kan? Dan hyung juga tahu kau mencintainya."

"Ba….bagaimana bisa?"

"Berhentilah bertanya dan jawab saja pertanyaanku."

"Ne. hingga saat ini aku terus mencarinya."

"Kamu ingin tahu keberadaannya?"

"Memangnya hyung tahu?"

"Aish.. jangan membalas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan cukup menjawab iya atau tidak."

"Iya. Aku ingin tahu keberadaannya."

"Baiklah. Kau mengenal Yesung tepatnya Kim Yesung?"

"Yesung isterinya Kibum? Wae? Apa hyung ingin mengatakan Yesung adalah Joongwoon? Itu tidak mungkin hyung, Yesung saja tidak mengenal aku dan Ryewook."

"salah. Kau salah besar jika berpikiran seperti itu."

"Maksud hyung?"

"Yesung adalah Joongwoon."

Jedeerrrr

Bagai disambar petir, Kyuhyun terlonjak kaget sampai-sampai hampir terjungkal kebelakang."

"Ma…ma…maksud Hyung?"

"Kau tahu Kibum adalah adikku dia telah jatuh cinta pada Joongwoon jauh sebelum kau mengenalnya. Tujuh tahun yang lalu tanpa disengaja Kibum menabrak Joongwoon dan membuatnya kehilangan ingatan hal ini pun dimanfaatkan Kibum untuk memiliki Joongwoon dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai suaminya."

"Benarkah?" Hanya ini yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk berkata-kata setelah mendengar penuturan Heechul.

"Ne. Jadi rebutlah Joongwoon dari Kibum buatlah dia mengingat kalian aku tidak ingin Kibum semakin temakan obsesinya dan kehilangan akal sehat hingga pada akhirnya akan tersakiti.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya mengembalikkan ingatan seseorang yang telah hilang?"

"Pikirkan sendiri. Kemana otak jeniusmu selama ini? Sudah kau buang dan terlantarkan? Ckckckk".

"Aish hyung galak amat."

"Sudahlah yang penting aku sudah menceritakan semuanya sekarang aku harus segera kembali ke Seoul.

"Ne, gomawo hyung."

**_Flashback off_**

_"Huffttt bagaimana caranya mengembalikan ingatan Joongwoon?"_

**Keesokan harinya**

"Hyung bagaimana ya keadaan Yesung seongsaenim? Kemarin dia terlihat sangat kesakitan." Tanya Taemin pada Ryewook saat keduanya sedang bermain di taman belakang.

"Molla. Hyung juga penasaran dan ingin mengetahui keadaannya." Jawab Ryewook

"Apa sebaiknya kita jenguk Yesung seongsaenim, hyung?"

"mmmm…. Menjenguk Yesung seongsanim ya? Hyung rasa bukan ide yang buruk. Ayo!"

"Ne. Kajja hyung.

Taemin dan Ryewook pun berlari kecil memasuki kediaman keluarga Lee setelah itu menuju kamar masing-masing untuk bersiap-siap menjenguk Yesung.

Ceklek

Pintu yang berukiran bunga mawar itu dibuka secara tergesa-gesa oleh seorang namja mungil nan manis bersurai coklat keemasan. Tanpa menghiraukan namja dewasa yang kebingungan melihat tingkah lakunya, sang namja mungil langsung melesat ke kamar mandi yang berada di pojok kanan.

_"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa my baby wookie tergesa-gesa seperti itu? Hah membingungkan." _Batin Kyuhyun dan setelah itu kembali focus pada laptop "Apple" putih dihadapannya.

Ceklek

15 menit kemudian kayu eboni bercat putih itu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Cho Ryewook dengan lilitan handuk bergambar Winnie the Pooh pada pinggang rampingnya. Dengan semangat Wookie mengobrak-abrik lemari mencari pakaian yang pas untuk dirinya. Satu per satu pakaian melayang diudara saat dirasa tak cocok hingga berakhir pada kaos putih bergambar jerapah dengan jeans pendek selutut.

"omo… yak Cho Ryewook apa yang kau lakukan heoh?" Pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat kondisi kamarnya saat ini. Pakaian berserakan dilantai bercampur dengan handuk basah milik anaknya.

Ryewook mengalihkan pandangan dari cermin ke asal pekikan.

"Melakukan apa My Beloved Appa?" Tanya Ryewook dengan tampang Inoncent

"Aish… anak ini. Lihatlah hasil kerja kerasmu pada kamar ini."

Ryewook hanya cengar-cengir sambil membuat huruf V menggunakan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya.

"Nanti appa yang bersihkan ya, Wookie akan keluar sebentar dengan Taemin."

"Mwo? Memangnya kalian ingin kemana heoh?"

"Menjenguk Yesung Seongsaenim".

_"Menjenguk Yesung? Wah ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengembalikan ingatannya. Tapi…. Bagaimana caranya? Hah nanti baru dipikirkan yang penting ketemu dulu._ Kyuhyun bermonolog ria sambill senyum-senyum gaje.

_"Aigoo… appa ku sudah gila senyum-senyum sendiri."_

"Baiklah. Jangan pergi dulu tunggu appa. Appa ikut bersama kalian."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Ryewook, Kyuhyun langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.

Setelah merasa dirinya telah tampan, Kyuhyun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu dimana Ryewook dan Taemin sedang menunggunya.

"Appa kenapa kau lama sekali heoh?"

"Sudahlah jangan cemberut terus ayah hanya membuat kalian menunggu selama 60 menit."

"Mwo? Hanya 60 menit. Aish…"

"Kau kenapa heoh. Ayo kita pergi atau kalian tinggallah di rumah biar appa saja yang menjenguk."

"Yak… aku dan Taemin yang mencetus ide untuk menjenguk Yesung seongsaenim."

"Kalau begitu kajja. Kalian sangat lelet lihatlah maghrib hampir menjelang."

_"hah dasar Appa tak tau diri."_

"Ne. Kita berangkat Taemin-ah" Ajak Wookie

Perjalanan ke kediaman keluarga Kim tidak menghabiskan waktu 20 menit untuk yang berkendara dan 30-45 menit untuk pejalan kaki. Di tengah perjalanan, pandangan Kyuhyun teralihkan pada sebuah toko bunga lebih tepatnya pada melati yang terpajang indah di etalase toko. Tak berapa lama diapun memakirkan mobil dan masuk ke dalam toko tersebut.

"Kalian tunggulah disini, Appa ingin membeli sesuatu untuk Yesung Seongsaenim." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum keluar dari mobil

"Ne. Appa".

5 menit kemudian Kyuhyun keluar dengan sebuket melati ditangan kanannya. Dan melanjtkan perjalanan.

"Hahhhh…. membosankan." Desah seorang namja cantik bernama Kim Yesung. Dia terlihat begitu bosan, seharian ini dihabiskannya sendiri dengan makan, tidur, dan nonton. Berterima kasihlah pada Yunho pinpinan pada perusahaan Kibum yang telah menugaskannya ke Jeju selama 3 hari hingga membuat uri Yesung kesepian.

Ting…. Tong…

Bel kediaman keluarga Kim berbunyi mengagetkan Yesung. _"Siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini?" _Batinnya

Ceklek

Kayu jati bercat coklat muda itu terbuka lebar menampilkan seorang namja dewasa berambut ikal coklat terang seleher, sepasang orbs cerah, bertubuh atletis dengan wajah yang sangat tampan bersama dua bocah disamping kiri kanannya.

"Annyeong seongsaenim." Sapa Taemin dan Ryewook bersamaan

"Annyeong, Taemin-ah, Wookie-ah." Yesung menyapa balik

"Dan annyeong Kyuhyun-shi" Yesung menyapa namja tampan dihadapannya

"Annyeong. Kami ke sini untuk menjengukmu. Apa kau sudah baikan?"

"Gomawo atas kunjungannya. Aku merasa lebih baik sekarang. Mari, silahkan masuk."

"Ne. Cheonma." Jawab mereka ber-3 berbarengan.

Kyuhyun, Ryewook dan Taemin sedang melihat-lihat keadaan kediaaman Yesung beserta Kibum. Kediaman ini tidak terlalu besar juga tidaklah kecil boleh dikatakan sederhana namun nyaman. Udara di daalmnya sangat sejuk dan segar karena beberapa pot bunga yang tertata rapi pada sudut-sudut tertentu, juga sangat bersih. Acara melihat-lihat mereka terhenti saat Yesung datang membawa nampan dengan 4 gelas jus jeruk diatasnya.

"Gomawo." Ucap mereka ber-3 saat Yesung meletakkan minuman pada mereka

"Ne. Cheonma. Silahkan diminum."

"mmm…. Yesung-shi ini untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyodorkan sebuket melati.

"Untuk ku? Gomawo Kyuhyun-shi." Balas Yesung sambil menerima pemberiannya.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma melati dan saat aroma itu memasuki indera penciumannya sekelebat bayangan muncul dalam benakny.

_"Kyunnie ireona…." Yesung membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap sambil memeluknya posesif._

_"eunghhh… ne, wonnie. Waeyo?"_

_"Kyunnie sayang kan sama uri aegya." Tanya Yesung_

_"Ne Tentu saja. Wae kau bertanya seperti itu?"_

_"Kalau begitu Kyunnie belikan uri aegya bunga melati ne,"_

_"Ne, nanti Kyunnie belikan besok."_

_"Ani. Uri aegya maunya sekarang."_

_"Tapi ini sudah lewat tengah malam Wonnie, tidak ada toko bunga yang buka selarut ini."_

_"Pokoknya Wonnie ingin menghirup aroma Melatinya sekarang." Kukuh Yesung_

_"Aku harus mencarinya kemana selarut ini?"_

_"Tidak tahu itu urusanmu yang aku tahu Melatinya harus ada sekarang."_

_"Wonnie, tidakkah kau mengasihani diriku ini?"_

_"Tidak. Pergilah sekarang dan jangan kembali sebelum menemukannya."_

_"Ne.!_

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun beserta Ryewook dan Taemin kebingungan dengan tingkah Yesung.

"Yesung-shi, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun

"Ne, gwaenchana hanya sedikit pusing."

_"Lagi-lagi mereka muncul dalam pikiranku. Sebenarnya apa hubunganku dengan mereka?"_Batin Yesung

"Yesung soengsaenim, Kibum ahjussi dimana?" Tanya Taemin

"Kibum ahjussi sedang dinas ke luar kota."

"Jadi, Yesung seongsanim sendirian di rumah?" Tanya Wookie

"Ne."

Seringai tipis terbentuk pada cherry Ryewook.

"Kalau begitu maukah Yesung seongsaenim makan malam di luar bersama kami?" Tanya Ryewook

"Makan malam ya…?" Yesung tampak berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuk pada dagunya dengan bibir yang terpout.

_"Imutnya. Benar-benar pose yang menggugah hasrat." _Batin Kyuhyun

"Ne. Boleh lagipula aku kesepian dirumah ini. Kalian tunggulah sebentar aku bersiap-siap dulu." Ucap Yesung

Ryewook tersenyum bahagia.

Kini Kyuhyun, Yesung, Ryewook serta Taemin sedang menikmati makan malam pada sebuah restoran mewah yang menyajikan makan khas Indonesia. Kyuhyun memesan semangkok Coto ditemani jus mangga, Yesung semangkok sop iga ditemani jus sirsak serta Ryewook dan Taemin masing-masing memesan sepiring sate sapi ditemani coklat milkshake. (Author males mikirin makanan yang lain jadi yang ini aja yah)

Mereka ber-4 tampak menikmati makan malam mereka yang diselilingi canda dan tawa karena kekonyolan Kyuhyun dan Ryewook. Tak lama berselang sebuah ide cemerlang terlintas dalam benak Kyuhyun, diapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang menimbulkan kebingungan dan pertanyaan dari mereka yang duduk disampingnya. Diarahkan kaki jenjangnya pada grand piano yang terletak di sudut kiri restoran.

"_Selamat malam para pengunjung sekalian maaf menggangu acara makan malam kalian. Malam ini adalah malam yang special untuk itu aku ingin menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang secara khusus ku ciptakan bagi orang yang special dalam hidupku. Selamat menikmati". _Kyuhyun berbicara melalui microphone yang tersedia. Setelahnya alunan melodi yang indah pun memenuhi restoran itu, semua mata kini tertuju padanya begitu pula Yesung yang merasa tidak asing dengan melodi ini.

nae mal deureo jullae amu maldo haji malgo na sasireun neomuna buranhae

nega eomneun haru eotteoke gyeondilji jeongmal molla

Bariton indah merasuki setiap indera pendengaran pengunjung begitu tenang dan menghanyutkan.

uri kkeuchi aniraneungeol ara

naega eomneun binjarie honja apa uljineun ma

*nae mamsoge ojik neo ne mamsoge ojik na

seoro darmaganeun moseubi sarange ppajyeo itdaneun geot

gateun haneul dareun got urin jamsi tteoreojyeo

jigeum i sungan yeongwonhi itji malgo gieokhae

Kyuhyun melanjutkan nyanyian, dia tampak begitu menikmati lagu yang diciptakan untuk Joongwoon. Sementara itu, rasa sakit kembali menjalar pada kepalanya. Layaknya kaset rusak sekelebat memori-memori muncul dalam benaknya.

_"Joongwoon-shi perkenalkan Cho Kyuhyun suamiku"._

_"Selamat Joongwoon-shi sebentar lagi kau akan jadi ibu"._

_"Kyu, tidurlah bersamaku."_

_"Kyu…."_

_"Kyu…."_

_"Kyu…"_

Dan memori itu terus berputar menimbulkan rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Yesung hanya bisa memegangi kepalanya menahan sakit hingga pada akhirnya pandangannya gelap dan….

_"Cho Kyuhyun Saranghae"._

Yesung terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

**T B C**

**Akhir update juga…**

**Hai…hai… I'm comeback with new chapter. Masih adakah yang mengingat dan merindukannya? Kuharap iya**

**Big thank for all people who read this ff and always support. Mian belum sempat ngebalas review karena sejujurnya saia tidak tahu cara membalas review. So, adakah yang berniat memberitahu saia?**

**Gimana chap ini? Kyusung momentnya kurang kah? Atau kurang kepanjangankah? Sebenarnya saia tidak suka membuat cerita yang terlalu panjang coz takut ngebosenin jadi segitu ajha.**

**Sekian cuap-cuap saia. Last word**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author : Kim Yeonjae**

**Title : 7 years of love**

**Main cast : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) slight Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin) slight Kisung (Kibum x Yesung)**

**Cast : Cho Ryewook (kid)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), M-Preg (don't like, don't read)**

**Disclaimer : All cast not mine but this story is mine**

Dalam keremangan malam hanya ditemani cahaya candra seorang namja manis bersurai hitam sebahu berdiri termangu menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang-bintang. Wajahnya yang diterpa sang candra bersinar menambahkan kesan cantik bak yeoja. Tangannya mengelus-elus perut yang semakin membuncit menandakan mahkluk di dalam sana semakin bertumbuh. Berbagai pemikiran terus berkecamuk dalam benak, virus dilemma sedang menggerogoti dirinya.

"_Chagiya, apa yang harus eomma lakukan setelah melahirkanmu? Haruskah eomma pergi dan membiarkanmu dibesarkan oleh Sungmin-shi? Atau tetap tinggal dan membesarkanmu bersama mereka?" _Joong Woon sang namja cantik bermonolog sembari terus mengelus perut buncitnya.

_"Sebagian besar hati eomma menginginkan untuk tetap tinggal, namun sebagian lagi menginginkan untuk pergi. "_

_"Tidak apa-apakah jika eomma pergi meninggalkanmu? Kau harus mengerti eomma hanyalah namja yang dibayar Sungmin-shi untuk ditanamkan benih oleh suaminya lagipula eomma tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal disini karena semakin lama eomma semakin mencintai appamu dan eomma takut menyakiti perasaan Sungmin-shi. Biarlah eomma pergi dan memendam perasaan ini sendiri, eomma yakin kau akan baik-baik saja tanpa eomma. "_

_"Mianhe nae aegya, saranghae."_

Hiks

Sebuah isakan lolos dari manik hitam kelamnya, ya pertahanan yang dibangun runtuh setelah sebuah keputusan berat harus diambil. Dia memutuskan pergi meninggalkan darah dagingnya dan namja yang dicintainya demi kebahagiaan mereka. Biarlah dia memendam rasa cinta dan sakit ini sendirian. Biarlah dia mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri.

Grep

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkar posesif pada perut buncit Joong Woon, ceruk lehernya terasa berat hembusan nafas milik namja dibelakangnya menghangatkan sekaligus membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Sedang memikirkan apa eoh hingga kedatanganku tidak kau sadari?" Tanya sang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun

"Ani. Hanya sedang menikmati malam. Sang candra terlihat cantik malam ini dengan sinarnya yang begitu terang ?" Jawab Joong Woon.

"Benarkah? Tapi menurutku kau terlihat seratus kali lebih cantik dan bersinar disbanding sang candra."

Blush

"Cho Kyuhyun kau semakin pintar merayu."

"Hanya pada eomma dari anakku rayuan ini kuberikan."

Blush

Lagi-lagi Joongwoon tersipu malu karena perkataan Kyuhyun. Mungkin bagi orang lain kalimat-kalimat itu tidak berarti apa-apa namun bagi Joongwoon setiap kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Kyuhyun sangat berarti bahkan hanya dengan kalimat yang sangat sederhana Joongwoon mampu dibuat tersipu karenanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat reaksi Joongwoon, dia sangat yakin Joongwoon sedang menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar pada kedua pipi chubbynya dengan menekukkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa disembunyikan eoh? Menurutku kau terlihat jauh lebih indah saat tersipu malu apalagi tersipu malu karena kata-kataku." Ucap Kyuhyun sembari menghadapkan wajah Yesung pada wajahnya.

Semakin lama jarak diatara mereka berdua dipersempit oleh Kyuhyun, nafas beraroma mint miliknya beradu dengan nafas beraroma strawberry milik Joongwoon, sejurus kemudian bibir mereka berdua menyatu saling menyesap rasa masing-masing.

Arghttt

Pekik Yesung disela-sela ciuman mereka sembari meremas perutnya.

"Woonie-ah, gwaenchanayo?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir

"Arghhttt Kyuhyun ini sakit sekali." Teriak Yesung kesakitan sembari meremas perutnya dengan cairan kental yang mengalir disekitar area pahanya.

"omo…. Inikah waktunya uri aegya untuk lahir?"

**_KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_**

_Dear, Cho Kyuhyun_

_Annyeong Kyuhyun-ah saat kau membaca surat ini itu artinya aku telah pergi. Tugasku telah selesai, anakmu yang ada dalam rahimku telah lahir dengan selamat dan itu berarti aku harus segera pergi dari kehidupan kalian seperti perjanjian yang telah kita buat. Jagalah dia dengan baik jangalah kau menceritakan tentangku padanya biarlah Sungmin-shi menjadi ibu baginya untuk selamanya. Mianhe karena tak sempat pamit padamu, aku takut tak bisa meninggalkan kalian saat bertemu. Mianhe karena telah jatuh cinta padamu yang telah memiliki istri. _

_"Selamat tinggal dan Saranghae"_

_With love,_

_Kim Joong Woon_

**_KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_**

Hiks

Hiks

"Kyu mianhe…. Saranghae.." Racau seorang namja manis dalam tidurnya diruangan serba putih disampingnya seorang namja tampan tersenyum miris .

Eunghhh

Yesung melenguh kecil, kelopak matanya perlahan terbuka membiasakan retina dengan cahaya yang ditangkapnya. Kesadarannya dikumpul kembali berusaha menyatukan kepingan-kepingan memori yang sempat hilang hingga kepingan memori kejadian semalam yang mengharuskan dirinya terbaring pada ranjang pesakitan. Pandangannya diedarkan hingga terpaku pada namja tampan berwajah stoic dihadapannya.

Hingga beberapa menit lamanya keheningan menyelimuti mereka, manik masing-masing saling menyelami berusaha mencari kejujuran di dalamnya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau membohongiku dengan mengarang cerita bahwa aku adalah isterimu?" Yesung memecah keheningan antara dirinya dengan Kim Kibum namja disampingnya

"Kau telah mengingat semuanya?" Pertanyaan Yesung dibalas pertanyaan lainnya dari Kibum

"Ya, aku telah mengingat semuanya dan kini aku menuntut penjelasan darimu."

"Kau menginginkan penjelasan? Baiklah akan ku jelaskan. Semua ini kulakukan karena aku lebih dulu mengenalmu dan aku lebih dulu mencintaimu sebelum dia. Kau mungkin lupa padaku tapi aku tidak akan pernah lupa namja manis yang sering menangis di makam ibunya hingga namja manis itu dijual ayahnya sendiri."

Deg

Yesung melotot tak percaya dengan kata-kata Kibum, bagaimana bisa Kibum mengetahui semua itu? Setidaknya pertanyaan itulah yang terlintas dibenaknya.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget eoh karena aku mengetahui semuanya?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?"

"Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaan itu?"

"Ya, kau harus menjawabnya."

"Jika aku tidak mau menjawabnya?"

"Ke..kenapa?"

"Karena pertanyaan itu tak penting untuk kujawab sekarang yang terpenting adalah fakta bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tak bisa hidup jika tanpamu cukup sudah penantianku selama bertahun-tahun cukup waktu itu saja aku merelakanmu pergi . Saat ini bahkan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dirimu pergi lagi dan direbut orang lain." Ucap Kibum mantap

"Ta…tapi"

"Tak ada kata tapi kau telah berjanji padaku hyung bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku walau apapun yang terjadi dan seorang pria sejati harus menepati janjinya."

Yesung terdiam sesaat berusaha memikirkan semuanya, ya dia telah berjanji pada Kibum dan sebagai seorang pria sejati dia harus memenuhi janjinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan tetap berada disisimu tapi bisakah kau menjawab pertanyanku dengan sejujur-jujurnya?

"Ne, memangnya apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apa yang dilakukan Ryewook dan Kyuhyun lakukan di kota ini?"

"Kurasa tanpa jawaban dariku kau telah mengetahui jawabannya hyung. Kyuhyun dan Ryewook disini untuk mencari keberadaanmu dan membawamu kembali pada mereka."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin, isteri Kyuhyun?"

"Dia telah meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu karena penyakit leukemia yang sempat dideritanya kembali menggerogoti tubuhnya."

"Me…meninggal?"

"Ne, apakah kau berniat meninggalkanku setelah mengetahui fakta ini?"

"A…ani."

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Gomawo chagi saranghae." Ucap Kibum sembari memeluk erat tubuh ramping Yesung

Sementara itu, dibalik kayu eboni bercat putih tersebut namja tampan lainnya terperosot jatuh persendiannya tak kuat lagi menopang berat tubuh, air mata mengalir begitu saja dengan derasnya, nafasnya tercekat setelah melihat dan mendengar percakapan sepasang manusia di dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada dia berusaha bangkit melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung itu.

_"Apakah seperti ini akhir kita? Tanpa kata cinta yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing? Kau menjadi miliknya dan aku tetap sendiri dengan rasa cinta yang terpendam. Kau memiliki suami dan aku yang tak memiliki istri untuk mendampingi membesarkan anak. Haruskah kita berakhir seperti ini? Tak adakah kesempatan bagiku untuk mengungkapkan cinta padanya Tuhan?" _ Inner Kyuhyun

Other side

"S_eperti inikah akhir kisah kami? Aku dan dia memang tak ditakdirkan bersama sejak awal. Apakah keputusanku bersama Kibum telah tepat? Apakah aku dapat mencintainya dan bahagia bersamanya? Tuhan, berikanlah petunjukmu." _Inner Yesung dalam pelukan Kibum

**_KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_**

Setelah dirawat selama dua hari Yesung akhirnya diperbolehkan pulang, dengan cekatan Kibum membereskan barang-barang Yesung mengantarnya ke garasi mobil dibelakangnya Yesung mengikuti dengan langkah yang tak bersemangat.

Brum..brum…

Deruan yang berasal dari mobil mewah milik Kibum menandakan mobil itu perlahan keluar dari area parkiran dan menjauh dari gedung serba putih tersebut.

Selama beberapa menit mereka terdiam, masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan pemikiran sendiri. Yesung yang masih memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun serta Ryewook dan Kibum yang sedang memikirkan rencana pernikahannya dengan Yesung.

"Hyung-ah". Ucap Kibum memecah keheningan

"Waeyo?"

"ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu?"

"apa?"

"karena kau telah mengingat semuanya, aku berniat untuk mengikatkan hubungan kita ke jenjang yang lebih serius."

"ma..maksudmu?"

"aku ingin kita menikah dalam minggu ini."

Deg

"me…menikah?"

"ne."

"apa tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Ani. Aku telah mempersiapkan semuanya dan telah kuputuskan hari sabtu nanti kita akan melangsungkan akad nikah."

"ta..tapi kenapa secepat itu?"

"karena aku takut kau pergi meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih bersama namja itu."

"ba..baiklah terserah padamu."

**_KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_**

Adakah yang bertanya seperti apa rasanya ketika kau tak bisa mengucapkan sesuatu yang telah terpendam lama dalam hatimu? Adakah yang bertanya seperti apa rasanya menahan tangis karena kehilangan sesuatu? Jika yam aka Kyuhyun akan menjawabnya bagi kalian.

Sesak benar-benar sesak, tenggorokan perih, kehilangan semangat untuk melanjutkan hidup, kepala berat, mata seakan-akan ditimpuk beban seberat 50 kg sulit untuk dibuka, dunia yang ditinggali menjadi kelam. Seperti itu rasanya ketika kau tak bisa mengucapkan apa yang terpendam dalam hatimu atau ketika kau menahan tangis. Keadaan yang dialami Kyuhyun saat ini.

Ryewook merasa prihatin dengan keadaan Appanya, dia bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang sedangkan penyebab keadaan Appanyapun tidak diketahui yang dia ketahui hanyalah keadaan appa bermula ketika Kyuhyun pulang setelah menjenguk Yesung di rumah sakit.

"Appa gwaenchanayo? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini eoh? Tanya Ryewook sembari memeluk Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring diranjang.

Hening

Tak ada jawaban berarti dari Kyuhyun.

Hiks

Hiks

"appa jangan seperti ini ceritakanlah apa yang terjadi? Jangan membuat wookie khawatir seperti ini."

Sret

Sepertinya isakan Ryewook berhasil mencuri perhatian Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengubah posisinya menghadap Ryewook, matanya menatap sendu pada sang aegya jemari-jemari panjangnya perlahan mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi tirus Ryewook.

"Appa baik-baik saja jangan menangis ne, mianhe appa telah membuatmu khawatir."

"Ani. Apa tidak baik-baik saja. Lihatlah keadaan appa sekarang, appa terlihat sangat kacau."

"Benarkah? Apakah appa terlihat seperti itu?"

"Ne, lihatlah Appa layaknya mayat hidup tubuh yang kurus kering, kulit pucat, kantung mata dengan lingkaran hitam disekitarnya, keriput dimana-mana, rambut yang semakin beruban, dan sorot mata yang semakin meredup."

"Benarkah?"

"Ne."

"Wookie-ah"

"Bisakah kau meninggalkan appa sendiri? Appa ingin sendirian saat ini."

_****__KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_

_Bwara mr. simple, simple, simple_

_"Yeoboseyo"_

_(...)_

_"Ne, dimana dan kapan?"_

_(...)_

_"Baiklah, kita bertemu 30 menit lagi"_

_(...)_

_Pip_

_****__KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_

"Appa mau kemana eoh? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia?"

"Ingin jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Jinja? Wookie ikut ya…."

"Ani. Kali ini wookie tidak bisa ikut appa ingin sendiri."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hati-hati dijalan ne,"

"Ne, my baby Wookie."

**_KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_**

"Tidak kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

"Jebal, biarlah sekali ini saja aku menemuinya ini akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kami. Lagipula aku ingin memberikan undangan ini secara langsung padanya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu."

"Ani. Aku ingin sendiri."

"Jika begitu, kau tidak boleh menemuinya."

"Jebal. Aku janji setelah ini kau akan memilikiku selamanya. Percayalah padaku."

"Jinja?"

"Ne."

"Baiklah. Jangan lama-lama dan kembalilah padaku secepatnya."

**_KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_**

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun-shi."

"Annyeong."

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya."

"Ne, gwaenchana."

"eum…Kyuhyun-shi ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

"Ye?"

"Terimalah ini."

"apa ini?"

"bacalah"

Deg

"Jadi, kau benar-benar akan menikah dengannya Wonnie-ah"

Deg

"Ka…kau"

"Tak perlu kaget aku telah mengetahui semuanya."

"Mianhe."

"Tak perlu minta maaf."

"Semoga kau bahagia dengannya dan Saranghae Kim Joong Woon".

Chup

**_KYUSUNG 7 YEARS OF LOVE_**

Dentangan lonceng mengiringi langkah seorang namja manis dengan balutan dress putih khas pengantin wanita menuju altar tempat seorang namja tampan menunggunya dengan senyuman manis. Lain halnya dengan namja tampan tersebut, sang namja manis berusaha menahan tangisnya, dibalik cadar yang menutupi terdapat wajah yang penuh kesedihan serta kepedihan mendalam. Pikirannya terus-menerus memutar kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat dimana seorang kurir membawakannya sebuah I-Pod yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas bermotif love. I-Pod yang berisikan nyanyian merdu khas namja yang sangat dicintainya. Air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata tak terbendung lagi. Cho Kyuhyun sukses membuat Kim Yesung menangis layaknya anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya di ruang rias pengantin.

Di luar hujan turun dengan derasnya seakan mengerti perasaan dua orang namja saling mencintai namun berada di tempat berbeda.

_Chilnyeoneul mannatjyo  
Amudo uriga ireoke  
Swipge ibyeolhal jureun mollatjyo  
Geuraedo urineun heeojyeo beoryeotjyo  
Gin sigan ssahawatdeon gieogeul namginchae_

"Selama 7 tahun kita sama-sama saling memendam rasa ini. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini hadir dalam hatiku padahal aku telah memiliki dan dimiliki orang lain."

Urin eojjeom neomu eorinnaie  
Seororeul manna gidaenneunji molla  
Byeonhaeganeun uri moseupdeureul  
Gamdanghagi eoryeowonneunjido

"Salahkah aku mencintai dia yang telah beristri? Salahkah aku jika berharap dapat memilikinya menjadikannya milikku seutuhnya?"

_Ibyeolhamyeon apeudago hadeonde  
Geureongeotdo neukkilsuga eobseotjyo  
Geujeo geunyang geureongabwa hamyeo damdamhaenneunde_

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku dan buah hati kita? Kau katakan bahwa Kau mencintaiku tapi kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

_Ureotjyo uuu sigani gamyeonseo naegejun  
Aswiume geuriume naetteutgwaneun dareun  
Naui mameul bomyeonseo  
Cheoeumen chinguro daeumeneun yeoninsairo  
Heeojimyeon gakkaseuro chingusairaneun  
Geu mal jeongmal matneunde_

"Aku harus sadar diri, aku hanyalah namja bayaran yang tak pantas untuk berada disampingmu." Goodbye, saranghae."

Geu huro samnyeoneul bonaeneun donganedo  
Gakkeumssik seoroege yeollageul haesseotjyo

_Dareun han sarameul manna ttodasi  
Saranghage doeeosseumyeonseodo nan  
Seulpeulttaemyeon hangsang jeonhwalgeoreo  
Sorieobsi nunmulman heulligo_

"Inikah akhir kisah kita? Ya, kurasa inilah akhirnya. Kau bersamanya dan aku sendiri bersama cinta ini dan buah hati kita. Ku doakan semoga kau bahagia bersamanya."

Neodo joheun saram mannaya doenda  
Maeumedo eomneun mareul hamyeonseo  
Ajik nareul johahana gwaenhi dollyeo malhaetjyo

"Apakah semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? Baiklah kurasa aku harus menerima kenyataan ini. Tapi ketahuilah sekalipun aku telah bersamanya tapi cinta ini selamanya akan tetap menjadi milikmu.

_Arayo uuu seoro gajang sunsuhaesseotdeon  
Geuttae geureon sarang dasi hal su eopdaneun geol  
Chueogeuro nameulppun  
Gakkeumssik chagaun geuael neukkilttaedo isseoyo  
Hajiman ijeneun amugeotdo yoguhal su  
Eopdaneun geol jal aljyo_

Na ije gyeolhonhae geu aeui maldeutgo  
Hanchameul amumaldo hal suga eobseotjyo  
Geurigo ureotjyo geu ae majimak mal  
Saranghae deutgosipdeon geu hanmadi ttaemune...

**T B C**

**Finally, chap 6 up setelah berbulan-bulan lamanya terbengkalai.**

**Adakah yang masih mengingat dan merindukan ff ini? Mianhe atas keterlembatannya saia sadar saia adalah orang yang tak bertanggung jawab menelantarkan FF ini selama berbulan-bulan. **

**Saya sempat kehabisan ide untuk melanjutkannya, tapi syukurlah setelah bersemedi meminta pencerahan dari eyang subur akhirnya chap ini selesai juga dibuat.**

**Oh ia untuk part lirik lagu terus ada kalimat dalam bindo itu bisa-bisax saia bukan terjemahan lagu itu dalam bindo. Okay so jangan salah paham.**

**Gimana? Semakin jelekkah?**

**Berikan komentar kalian pada kotak yang telah tersedia.**

**Big thanks to : Cloud to Yeye 3424, boo young, Rikanagisa, Clouds04, CheftyClouds, Griffo205, ajib4ff , sjflywin, TrinCloudSparkyu, yoon HyunWoon, libra love clouds, Nameyunhae fan, ikaAow, Kyuyuu, Happy, , Magieapril, KcuLL22, autumn104, hera3424, Yoecloud, Luphyeye aka VieUsc, TamamaChan23, maycloudself13, aKyuCloud, shawoles, littlecloud's, prass97, nab3kisung, and ALL of Guest.**

**Adakah yang belum disebutkan namanya? Kasih tau saia ne, bole lewat PM.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author : Kim Yeonjae**

**Title : 7 years of love**

**Main cast : Kyusung (Kyuhyun x Yesung) slight Kyumin (Kyuhyun x Sungmin) slight Kisung (Kibum x Yesung)**

**Cast : Cho Ryewook (kid)**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Drama/Family**

**Warning : BL (Boys Love), M-Preg (don't like, don't read)**

**Disclaimer : All cast not mine but this story is mine**

_Sakit teramat sakit bagaikan ditusuk-tusuk seribu jarum saat kita merelakan orang yang kita cintai sepenuh hati menjadi pendamping hidup orang lain._

Kyuhyun tak kuasa melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapannya. Tubuhnya tak mampu untuk bergerak lagi, nafasnya terasa sesak, tenggorokan perih dan sepasang coklat kelam yang memerah. Dihadapannya Joongwoon atau kita sebut saja Yesung namja manis penghuni relung hatinya berjalan menuju altar disana dialtar itu Yesung akan mengikat janji suci dengan Kibum.

Nyut

Nyeri menjalar ke jantung Kyuhyun saat menyadari namja tampan berpakaian khas pengantin yang akan menyambut uluran tangan Yesung bukanlah dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum getir menerima kenyataan namja beruntung yang akan mengikat Yesung dalam perjanjian suci Suami-Isteri bukanlah dirinya.

Hiks

Akhirnya, benteng pertahanan yang dibangun dengan susah payah runtuh tak bersisa. Mata yang memanas itu mengeluarkan kristal-kristal bening membasahi wajahnya yang pucat.

Hiks

Kristal-kristal bening terus mengucur deras sekuat apapun dia berusaha berbesar hati menerima kenyataan ini tapi tetap saja kenyataan ini terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Sebentar lagi ya beberapa menit lagi Yesung resmi menjadi milik Kibum.

Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Yesung, menempatkannya Yesung disamping kanannya dengan tangan yang bertautan mesra.

"Kim Kibum bersediakah anda menerima Kim Joong Woon sebagai pasangan hidup anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Kibum menghela nafasnya sesaat memantapkan hati untuk menjalankan keputusannya. Dengan senyuman indah yang terpatri dibibirnya Kibum menjawab tegas pertanyaan sang Pastor.

"…."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Kibum, Kyuhyun memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi areal gedung gereja. Dia tak kuat lagi mengikuti acara pemberkatan nikah hingga selesai. Nyeri hebat menjalar dalam paru-parunya, setiap helaan nafasnya bagaikan pecahan beling yang mengiris paru-paru.

Ryewook menatap miris keadaan Kyuhyun, sebagai seorang anak dia mengerti bahkan sangat mengerti perasaan sang appa. Dia juga merasa sakit saat mendengar kabar pernikahan Yesung dan Kibum. Hati anak mana yang tidak sakit saat sosok ibu yang telah dicarinya selama ini sedang mengikat janji dengan namja lain.

_"Mianhe Sungmin eomma Wookie tak mampu membawa Yesung eomma kembali pada Appa."_ Inner Ryewook

Rasa sakit tak bisa ditahan lagi tubuh Kyuhyun limbung dan jatuh terduduk dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal wajah memerah dengan keringat dan air mata yang mengucur.

"Appa, gwaenchanayo?"

Ryewook berlutut dihadapan Kyuhyun tangan mungilnya memegang wajah Kyuhyun mengecek keadaannya sang appa.

Bruk

"Appa.. irreona…appa". Ryewook teriak histeris saat Kyuhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Omo. Wookie-ah apa yang terjadi pada appamu?" Tanya Donghae yang datang bersama Hyukjae dan Taemin saat mendengar teriakan Ryewook.

"hiks….Wookie hiks…tidak….hiks….tahu ahjussi..hiks". Jawab Ryewook

"Ya sudah cepat kita bawa appamu ke rumah sakit." Ucap Donghae seraya membopong tubuh Kyuhyun

**7 YEARS OF LOVE**

_Dentingan piano mengalun indah memenuhi ruang megah gereja katedral mengiringi langkah mantap sepasang pengantin menuju altar. Senyuman kebahagiaan terus-menerus dipancarkan oleh mereka. Pengantin 'wanita' mengamit erat lengan pengantin pria begitu pula pengantin pria menggenggam erat jari-jari mungil pengantin 'wanita' yang teramit pada lengannya._

_"Cho Kyuhyun, bersediakah kau menerima Kim Joong Woon sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit?"_

_"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Kyuhyun sang pengantin pria mantap_

_"Kim Joong Woon, bersediakah kau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupmu dalam keadaan senang maupun susah, sehat maupun sakit?"_

_"Ya. Saya bersedia." Jawab Yesung mantap_

_"Demikianlah mulai saat ini kalian bukan lagi dua melainkan satu. Apa yang telah dipersatukan Tuhan tidak dipisahkan oleh apapun hingga maut yang memisahkan kalian." Ucap Sang Pastur memberkati pasangan pengantin muda itu._

**7 YEARS OF LOVE**

Eungh…

Sepasang iris coklat kelam itu perlahan terbuka menandakan sang pemilik telah tersadar dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjab sebentar membiasakan cahaya yang jatuh ke retinanya. Pandangannya diedarkan ke seluruh ruangan hingga tertumbuk pada dua objek yang sedang berpelukan membelakanginya.

Deg

Baru saja dia bermimpi indah saat dia telah mengikat Yesung dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan kini dia harus menerima kenyataan jika itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi yang tak mungkin diraih olehnya. Kenyataannya, yang mengikat Yesung dalam sebuah ikatan pernikahan bukanlah dia melainkan namja yang sedang memeluk Yesung, Kim Kibum.

Seharusnya dia tetap tertidur dan bermimpi, seharusnya sepasang manik coklat kelamnya tetap tertutup agar dia tak perlu melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Seharusnya dan seharusnya… Kyuhyun terus berandai-andai.

Sepasang iris coklat kelam itu kembali menutup sebelum ada yang menyadari dia telah sadar. Sungguh dia benar-benar belum siap dengan semua ini dan berpura-pura tetap pingsan adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

"Bummie bagaimana keadaaan Kyuhyun? Kenapa dia belum sadar juga? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam dan kira-kira telah 12 jam lebih Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri."

Kyuhyun dapat mendengar dengan jelas Yesung yang bertanya khawatir pada Kibum. Seulas senyum terpatri pada bibirnya ya dia cukup senang setidaknya Yesung masih mengkhawatirkan keadaannya.

"Tenanglah Sungie, Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja kau tidak perlu khawatir para tenaga medis telah menanganinya dengan baik."

Kembali Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan Kibum yang sedang berusaha menenangkan Yesung. Sedikit hanya sedikit saja matanya dibuka untuk mengintip kegiatan Kisung couple, dirinya sedang dilanda penasaran sekarang.

Nyut

Nyeri itu kembali mendera organ penting tubuhnya, hati. Yesung menggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kibum dengan tangan yang memeluk erat pinggang Kibum seakan tak ingin lepas tak lupa juga Kibum yang memeluk pinggang ramping Yesung dengan tangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya mengelus-elus punggung Yesung. Sungguh, pandangan yang mengiris dan membuat ngilu pada ulu hati.

Matanya menutup kembali, kenapa…kenapa dia harus mengintip kegiatan Kisung couple. _"Dasar Cho Kyuhyun pabo…pabo..pabo' _Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri menyesali kegiatannya barusan yang berhasil menorehkan luka baru pada luka lama.

"Tapi aku khawatir Bummie, aku khawatir keadaannya akan semakin parah."

"Percayalah Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berpikiran hal yang aneh-aneh. Lagipula apa kau tidak gerah seharian ini mengenakkan pakaian itu?" Tanya Kibum sambil menatap intens Yesung.

Refleks Yesung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kibum, terlalu larut dalam kekhawatiran hingga membuatnya lupa jika dia masih menggunakan gaun pengantin lengkap dengan aksesorisnya.

"Mian, Sungie lupa jika masih menggunakan gaun pengantin ini." Ucap Yesung

_"What? Gaun pengantin?"_ Batin Kyuhun penasaran sembari membuka sedikit matanya dan benar saja Yesung terlihat masih menggunakan gaun pengantin bukan hanya Yesung, Kibum juga masih lengkap dengan pakaian pengantinnya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun terlalu larut dalam kesedihannya hingga tak menyadari mereka.

_"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa mereka masih menggunakan pakaian pengantin lengkap bukankah ini telah lewat tengah malam? Seharusnya mereka sedang menghabiskan malam pengantin? _Batin Kyuhyun

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang mengganti pakaian ini sekaligus beristirahat? Aku benar-benar lelah Sungie."Tanya Kibum

"Ne, kajja." Ajak Yesung

Blam

Kayu eboni bercat putih itu tertutup menandakan Kisung couple telah meninggalkan ruang rawat Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka mata sepenuhnya setelah kepergian mereka, matanya menatap nanar pintu tersebut. Di dalam hatinya Kyuhyun telah membuat keputusan bulat.

Ceklek

Tak lama setelah kepergian Kibum dan Yesung, kayu eboni itu kembali terbuka menampilkan 3 sosok yang sudah dikenalnya. Ryewook ditemani Donghae dan Leeteuk datang mengunjunginya.

Bruk

"Appa, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaan appa? Apakah dadamu masih sakit?" Tanya Ryewook bertubi-tubi

"Ckckck….. tak sabaran sekali My Baby Wook. Appa baik-baik saja dan dada appa sudah tidak sakit lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Lega Ryewook

"Ekh.. Kyu, Kibum dan Yesung mana? Apa mereka sudah pulang?" Tanya Donghae

Mendengar nama Yesung, wajah Kyuhyun seketika berubah muram.

"Mereka baru saja pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, dan bisakah hyung berhenti mengucapkan nama mereka dihadapanku?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin

"Ekh… maksudmu?"

"Apa kurang jelas pertanyaanku hyung?"

"Tapi, Kyu mereka…"

"Sudahlah aku tidak ingin mendengarkan apapun tentang mereka."

"Tapi, Appa…."

"sssttt… Diamlah Baby Wook. Jangan pernah membicaran mereka lagi dihadapan appa, arrachi?"

"Ne, appa."

"Hyung, aku ingin kembali ke Seoul besok." Ucap Kyuhyun pada Leeteuk

"Besok? Kenapa mendadak begini? Kau belum benar-benar sehat Kyu." Cegah Leeteuk

"Justru semakin lama disini keadaanku akan semakin parah dan keputusanku telah bulat aku ingin kembali ke Seoul besok dan kau harus ikut sama appa My Baby Wookie." Ucap Kyuhyun final

"Ne." Jawab Leeteuk dan Ryewook bersamaan

**7 YEARS OF LOVE**

Sesuai dengan keputusan Kyuhyun hari ini dirinya, Ryewook beserta Leeteuk kembali ke Seoul. Meninggalkan Yesung yang dikiranya telah berbahagia bersama namja pilihannya.

_"Kuharap kau berbahagia bersamanya. Saranghae Kim Joong Woon."_

"Hiks…Bummie…hiks…Kyuhyun..hiks…tak…hiks…ada dikamarnya…hiks." Ucap Yesung terisak-isak setelah melihat ruang inap Kyuhyun telah rapi taka da tanda-tanda kehidupan didalamnya.

"Tenanglah sebaiknya kita telpon Donghae-shi."

Drrt..drrt…drrt

_"Yeoboseyo?" Sapa orang diseberang line_

_"Yeoboseyo, Donghae-shi bisakah kau memberitahukan kami dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun sekarang?"_

_"Ekh… Nuguseyo?"_

_"Maaf saya tak sempat memperkenalkan diri. Ini saya Kim Kibum."_

_"Oh ne. Kyuhyun telah kembali ke Seoul bersama Ryewook."_

_"Ye? Jinjayo?"_

_"Ne."_

_"Gomawo."_

_"Ne, cheonma."_

_Pik_

"Apa yang terjadi? Dimana Kyuhyun sekarang?" Tanya Yesung

"Dia telah kembali ke Seoul."

"Mwo?"

**7 YEARS OF LOVE**

Pagi yang cerah menyapa Seoul, tak seperti biasanya Kyuhyun telah bangun sepagi ini bahkan dia sedang bersiap-siap untuk jogging. Sepertinya uri Kyuhyun baru saja kebentur beban seberat 100 kg dan membuat otaknya sedikit eror. Oke lupakan yang tadi back to the laptop. Kyuhyun berlari-lari kecil menghirup udara segar Seoul di pagi hari. Langkah jenjangnya diarahkan ke taman, beristirahat sebentar pada bangku yang tersedia, membasahi sedikit tenggorokkan keringnya dengan sebotol air mineral yang dibawa. Setelah dirasa mentari telah menghangatkan bumi, Kyuhyun memutuskan kembali ke kediamannya, Ryewook pasti kebingungan mencarinya saat dia bangun nanti.

"Good Morning My Baby Wook". Teriak Kyuhyun setelah tiba di kediamannya

Bruk

Seorang namja manis tiba-tiba memeluknya setelah kakinya menginjak ruang tamu. Kyuhyun benar-benar kaget dengan perlakuan tiba-tiba dari namja yang sedang memeluknya erat sekarang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bogoshipda." Ucap namja manis tersebut

Ekh.. seakan tersadar akan sesuatu Kyuhyun reflek melepaskan pelukan namja manis itu.

"Mianhe, Yesung-shi tak seharusnya kau melakukan hal ini ingatlah suamimu sedang menatap kita." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin

"Ekh.. Suamiku? Nugu?" Tanya Yesung dengan tampang polos

"Tentu saja Kibum siapa lagi suamimu jika bukan dia?" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi-lagi dengan nada dingin

"Kibum? Suamiku? Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah mengingat pernah menikah dengannya." Ucap Yesung yang mengundang perempatan pada dahi lebar Kyuhyun."

"Maksudmu?"

"Duduklah dulu appa, Kibum ahjussi akan menjelaskan semuanya." Ucap Ryewook yang duduk berhadapan dengan Kibum

"Ne." Jawab Kyuhyun sembari mengambil tempat duduk disamping Ryewook dan Yesung disisi lain dari Ryewook intinya Ryewook diapit oleh mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Kibum-shi?" Tanya Kibum

"Sebenarnya pernikahan antara saya dan Yesung tidak pernah terjadi atau lebih tepatnya dibatalkan." Ucap Kibum to the point

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bisa saja, Appa aja yang ketinggalan berita." Ucap Ryewook

"Mwo?"

"Jangan kaget seperti itu siapa suruh appa memotong perkataan Donghae ahjussi dan Wookie tempo hari."

"Jadi, kau juga sudah tahu tentang ini?" Kaget Kyuhyun yang dihadiahi anggukan mantap oleh Ryewook.

"Bagaimana bisa hal itu terjadi?"

**_Flashback on_**

_"Kim Kibum bersediakah anda menerima Kim Joong Woon sebagai pasangan hidup anda dalam suka maupun duka, dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"_

_Kibum menghela nafas sesaat untuk memantapkan hatinya. Keputusannya telah bulat ya dia telah mengambil keputusan untuk….._

_"Tidak! Saya tidak bersedia."_

_Jawaban Kibum mengagetkan seluruh orang yang hadir tak terkecuali Yesung bahkan dialah yang sangat dikagetkan dengan jawaban Kibum._

_"Bu…Bummie ke…kenapa?" Tanya Yesung terbata-bata_

_"Maaf.. aku tidak bisa menikahimu Sungie."_

_"Ta..ta..tapi kenapa? Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?"_

_"Ya ini yang aku inginkan tapi aku tidak bisa menikahi namja yang tak mencintaiku. Aku tahu hatimu hanya milik Kyuhyun dan sampai kapanpun tak peduli seberapa keras aku berusaha hatimu tidak akan pernah menjadi milikku. Aku sadar aku tak bisa terus-menerus mengurungmu dalam kurungan keegoisanku. Karena itu pernikahan ini aku batalkan."_

_Hiks_

_Hiks_

_"Bummie mianhe….mianhe…" Isak Yesung dalam pelukan Kibum_

_"Ne, gwaencahana. _

**Flashback off**

Kyuhyun terdiam setelah mendengar penuturan Kibum. Perasaannya campur aduk ada kebahagiaan yang membucah dalam hatinya namun rasa bersalah juga merayap perlahan dalam hatinya. Ya dia merasa sedikit bersalah dalam pembatalan pernikahan Kibum dan Yesung.

"Mianhe karena aku kau telah mengambil keputusan yang berat." Ucap Kyuhyun

"Gwaenchana. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seharusnya aku yang harus meminta maaf karena telah memisahkan Yesung darimu juga dari anaknya. Seharusnya hal ini telah aku lakukan dari dulu mengembalikan Yesung pada kalian bukan mengukungnya dalam keegoisan cintaku." Jelas Kibum dengan nada bersalah

"Gomawo telah mengembalikan Yesung pada kami."

"Ne. Jagalah Yesung dengan baik jangan pernah menyakitinya karena jika kau menyakitinya saat itu juga aku pastikan Yesung tidak akan pernah kembali padamu."

Sret

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung dan Ryewook membawa mereka dalam sebuah pelukan hangat nan posesif.

"Tidak. Hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

Kibum tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah posesif Kyuhyun. Rasa hangat menyelimuti hatinya saat melihat Yesung yang tertawa bahagia dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Meskipun masih ada rasa sakit tapi rasa itu tak sebesar bahkan terkesan tertutup karena melihat senyuman tulus Yesung yang tak pernah dilihatnya. Kibum telah mengambil keputusan yang tepat dan dia pantas berbahagia karenanya.

"Unghh.. Appa kau bau. Perutku mual karena bau keringatmu." Ucap Ryewook dingin yang sukses merubah suasana.

"Mwo.. yak Cho Ryewook.." Teriak Kyuhyun

Lagi-lagi Kibum tersenyum simpul saat melihat tawa Yesung karena tingkah konyol Kyuhyun dan Ryewook.

**7 YEARS OF LOVE**

Gedebur

Suara ombak pecah di batu karang mengiringi langkah sepasang kekasih pada bibir pantai, jemari mereka bertautan mesra. Mereka benar-benar menikmati suasana yang terjadi saat ini. Kyuhyun masih belum percaya jika yang berjalan disampingnya dengan jemari yang saling bertautan adalah Yesung semua terasa bagaikan mimpi baginya. Sebentar lagi ya sebentar lagi namja masnid disampingnya akan menjadi miliknya ya Kim Joong Woon Yesung akan berganti marga menjadi Cho Joong Woon sebentar lagi.

Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung jalan-jalan setelah mengantar kepergian Kibum ke Amerika. Ya, Kim Kibum memutuskan untuk ke Amerika guna menata kembali hidupnya. Lagipula, Kyuhyun telah menyiapkan sesuatu untuk disampaikannya pada Kyuhyun sebentar lagi.

Semburat jingga telah nampak di kaki horizon, matahari hampir tenggelam sebagian darinya bagaikan ditelan laut dan sebagian lagi diatas laut. Kyuhyun melepaskan tautannya dan berlutut dihadapan di hadapan Yesung. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu kotak kecil dari saku celananya.

"Aku bukanlah pujangga yang dapat merangkai kata-kata indah dan aku bukanlah namja yang pandai mengungkapkan perasaan dengan hal-hal yang romantic tapi aku adalah aku, aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang mencintai Kim Joong Woon.

"So, Would you be mine Kim Joong Woon?"

"Ne, I Would." Jawab Yesung

Akhirnya, bersaksikan deburan ombak, lambaian daun kelapa di bibir pantai serta sinar merah kejinggaan yang menerpa air laut bak butiran-butiran Kristal yang menghampar, Cho Kyuhyun menjadikan Kim Joong Woon miliknya seutuhnya dan selamanya.

**_"Together Forever Never Separate"_**

**E N D**

**Fiuhhh…. FF ini berakhir juga.**

**Mian jika akhirnya kurang memuaskan reader hanya ini yang bisa saya buat.**

**Mian, untuk typo yang bertebaran.**

**Akhirnya, bisakah kalian memberikan komentar walaupun ff ini telah berakhir?**

**Big thanks to : Cloud to Yeye 3424, boo young, Rikanagisa, Clouds04, CheftyClouds, Griffo205, ajib4ff , sjflywin, TrinCloudSparkyu, yoon HyunWoon, libra love clouds, Nameyunhae fan, ikaAow, Kyuyuu, Happy, , Magieapril, KcuLL22, autumn104, hera3424, Yoecloud, Luphyeye aka VieUsc, TamamaChan23, maycloudself13, aKyuCloud, shawoles, littlecloud's, prass97, nab3kisung, and ALL of Guest.**

**Adakah yang belum disebutkan namanya? Kasih tau saia ne, bole lewat PM.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
